Somewhere Between Beast and Man
by Promises of Freedom
Summary: Adonis reappears in Jump City and plans to raise a pack of Beasts with him the alpha. Beast Boy's darker side, the beast, returns and with the Beast comes new abilities previously unknown. Raven and Beast Boy's relationship is pushed to new heights as Beast Boy's new abilities revolve around Raven.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere Between Man and Beast

Summary: The Titans are thrown into chaos from the sudden emergence of humanoid wolves in Jump City. Beast Boy's powers begin to mix between the seen and the unseen.

Pairing: Beast Boy and Raven

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments.

_This chapter has not been beta'd. _

Chapter 1

_Only the beginning_

The alarm blared throughout the tower in attempt to alert those who dwell within to the dangers abroad. The halls reverberated with the heavy footfalls of many of the titans as they abandon their dorms to prepare for battle. All but one abandoned their dorm to assemble in the main room. It went by easily unnoticed until all but the one assembled. The mighty leader, Robin, stood in the front looking up at the giant screen embedded into wall of the tower.

"Titans," A voice called out to them as the screen flicked to life. It was their dear police director, their boss, the person who gave them assignments from their city, Jump City. "I have received reports of a beast kidnapping and terrorizing women in the old abandoned labs of the mutagen department," he told them in a voice that never wavered or broke. His voice gave off waves of worry from this particular report.

"Understood! We will go at once," Robin replied to the director. The director nodded before saying, "Good luck." The screen once again faded to darkness and it was apparent who was missing from the picture now, Beast Boy.

"Where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked angrily. Every time they talked to the director it was best that all members be present. Once one of them went missing then things could get complicating with their team dynamics. The rest of the titans, Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg, all shrugged or voiced that they did not know.

"Maybe we should check his room," Raven said in monotone, almost as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yes, he could be sleeping!" Starfire said with a smile before heading towards the door to Beast Boy's dorm. All the titans had different living arrangements. Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all lived on the same floor as the main room. Robin lived a floor up where he needed the extra space for his research and investigation. Beast Boy's room was the farthest from the Main Room, farther than even Raven's room.

The titans followed Starfire as she went to his room. She gently knocked on the door and asked, "Friend Garfield? Are you here?" The door gently slid open from her knock, showing to all that it was slightly cracked to begin with. It opened up to show a room that was trashed. The bed was torn to bits. The shelf that usually sat up right was on the ground and broken into man pieces. Paper, feathers, and cotton were everywhere. The window binding showed big claw like tares that did little to hide light from the room. The light bulbs and lamps that usually put the room into light were shattered. The only light in the room was from the torn window bindings.

"Something is wrong," Cyborg suddenly said and put himself between Starfire and the room. Starfire's hand was on her mouth as she backed up a little.

"What has happened?" Starfire asked in worry. A growl shot out from the darkest corner of the room, one that reverberated from deep within a beast. Red glowing eyes appeared from the darkness and they watched the Titans cautiously. The team immediately drew their weapons from their hostlers in preparation for a fight.

"Yeess," a voice from the corner spoke as they heard shifting. A face came into view and soon the entire body came into view. It was Beast Boy. "Something _is_ wrong_," _he told them as his form shifted and popped in what sounded like excruciating pain. Soon his form was back to normal but his clothing was not. It was ripped and shredded. The hoodie he was wearing was beyond repair and his pants only held around his crotch area.

"Gar!" Cyborg called out before stepping forward a few steps. With every step forward Beast Boy took a step back.

"Don't touch me," he called back before he looked around and began digging through tons of cotton. Soon he found what he was looking for, his uniform. He retreated back to his personal bathroom and after a few minutes he re-emerged fully dressed. His hair and fast still looked horrible but the rest of him was fine.

The entire team gave him a look over. "What's with the claws?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy raised his hands up to look at them. They were in fact claws.

"I don't know, but we have to go stop whoever that call was about," He mumbled as he came and stood beside the group. They didn't shy away from him at all.

"I agree," Robin cut in, "but when we get back we're talking about this." He motioned with his arms to the entire room before turning around and running down the hallway. Cyborg and Starfire nodded before following him. That left Raven and Beast Boy at the entrance to his room.

"What happened?" Raven asked. Beast Boy's eyes found hers for a few moments before he looked down, almost ashamed. Raven could feel it emitting from him.

"I'll tell you later," he told her before turning to take the stairs to the roof. A black energy wall appeared before him.

"I'll teleport us," she said as black wings engulfed her and Beast Boy before he had a chance to protest. They appeared on the roof a few moments later. Raven met a tired and shaky Beast Boy as he shook his head and glared at her. Raven's look back was just a stoic but inside she was confused.

"What's with the glare?" she asked to which he sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing Raven, let's go," he said before turning into an eagle and watched for the T-car to roll out of underwater tunnel that connected to the base. Beast Boy was shocked as a helicopter flew up the side of the building. The helicopter had a big T on both its sides indicating it that it was the Titan's. The side opened and it revealed the other three titans.

"Come on guys, we have no time to lose!" Robin yelled as he waved them towards the copter. Beast Boy was shocked that they had a copter and from the look on Raven's face, so was she. Beast Boy waited for Raven to board the copter. She stood there and stared at it almost as if it was a flying death trap. "Well, come on!" Robin yelled again in attempt to best the noise of the copter's blades.

"I am not getting on that thing," Raven suddenly said as she stared at it. Her hood was flailing behind her head and her eyes were slightly slanted as she looked at it.

"C'mon Rae, I'll go right behind you!" Beast Boy told her as she came to stand beside her. The copter got even closer to the edge so that it was within stepping distance. The waiting arms of Starfire and Robin were reaching for them.

"I'll fly myself," She growled as she took a step back and began her magic. Beast Boy grabbed her wrist which made her stop.

"Most copters can travel up to a hundred and fifty miles per hour. We'll get their faster if we let Cyborg take us," he said as he looked into her eyes. Then he leaned his mouth beside her ear and whispered, "I don't like the bloody thing either but it's the best option to us right now. People _are in trouble!"_

She debated in her head whether she should fly herself, although it is slower and draining, or to take up the copter's offer. She sighed as she backed away from Beast Boy and towards the copter. "Come on!" Robin yelled once again. She stood in front of the side opening and with one leap she was standing inside the machine. She stayed there for a few seconds before walking to the back of the copter and sitting down in one of the seats. She buckled herself in.

Beast Boy came after her. He jumped in and almost fell out if it wasn't for Robin and Starfire. He sheepishly scratched the back of his head before mimicking the dark haired beauty. Once they were all buckled in Cyborg took off towards the abandoned labs. No one spoke due to anticipating the situation they were getting their selves into.

Beast Boy hopped out of the cabin as soon as they landed on one of the barren rooftops of the facility. He stood beside the dying machine with his fingers in his ears and a scowl on his face. Soon everyone stepped out but the swinging blades were still dying down. "Man, I hate helicopters!" Beast Boy yelled out. The others looked at him.

"What! That is the last time I give you a ride you ungrateful jerk!" Cyborg yelled out in reply.

"Alright guys, get on task. We have a lot of buildings to search for whatever this is. Cyborg and Raven search Lab Alpha. Me and Starfire will search Lab Beta. Beast Boy, you search the grounds and see if you can pick up on any particular or unusual scents. Someone had to enter before they could exit, so you may have more luck than we will. Titans spread out!" Robin commanded as he walked towards the edge where Beta labs were.

The Mutagen labs were divided into three buildings and two out or three were abandoned due to cuts to the workforce. The city who owned the buildings was currently in an financial crisis due to not releasing anything lately that would benefit the world. One said example was the mutagen which made people into aggressive were-wolves. Beast Boy and Adonis long ago got drenched into the green much and it only caused trouble for them for the next few days. That happened in the old Alpha lab. Now all that remained was dust and old work equipment.

Everyone quickly got to their tasks. Beast Boy watched as everyone disappeared into their teams in each building before he shifted into a bloodhound dog. His nose immediately went to the ground and began sniffing around. He started at the outer perimeter of the labs. After twenty minutes of searching the fences he found a bit where it was tore up from the ground and dug underneath enough for a person or two to get through at the same time. There were tracks of someone getting dragged from that spot at the fences.

Beast Boy quickly took a sniff at the hole. _'Three females, one male. One of them smells familiar,'_ he thought as he continued to sniff and begin following the track. _'The male's scent is very dominating, it almost drowns out the females!' _he thought to himself as he continued to sniff the trail.

The stars were up and the moon was blaring proudly to the universe to see. However, it was hard to see any of it if one was to look up. Dark threatening clouds bloomed overhead. With every strike of internal lightning Beast Boy knew that rain was to come soon. If the rain came soon then the scent trail would be washed away.

Suddenly his communicator buzzed and it made him switch to his human form. He immediately opened it to see Cyborg's panicked face. The area around his face was pure dark and banging could be heard around him. "We have trouble guys! Get to Alpha labs immediately!" he said out towards the communicator. He looked away for a moment and Beast Boy could hear him asking Raven, "What Raven? Hold the door!" A big bang was heard and a reverberating growl was heard as something collided with Cyborg.

The camcorder on the Communicator displayed Raven and Cyborg retreating from a hall while throwing blasts of energy at the now revealed beasts. It displayed three slender beasts chasing after the titans. One beast stopped and looked at the communicator. It then sniffed it and crushed it with its foot. All that could be taken from the feed was a loud growling laugh as it ran after the other two titans.

Beast Boy could hear Robin attempting to reconnect with Cyborg and Raven but no answer was given. It was then that he heard, "Guys, double time to Alpha labs!" He didn't need to be told twice because Beast Boy was already leaping through one of the windows as a tiger. He broke through it on his first try and rolled on the ground as glass showered around him.

He ran down a corridor while pressing on an earphone located beside his ear. "Robin, what was their last location?" he asked as he opened the door, looked around, and ran through the small checkpoint office to another hallway.

"East Corridor!" Robin replied curtly. Beast Boy knew he was going to be first response because the others had to run through a building to get to another building. Beast Boy quickly found Cyborg's destroyed communicator and took off running even faster. He could hear growling and screams the sounds of a struggle.

Beast Boy entered a store room to which the noises were coming from. This was the warehouse side of Alpha Labs. It was a storage area that connected to loading bays and freezers. It seemed that this part of the building was never abandoned. Beast Boy quickly took in the situation in front of him. Cyborg was wrestling with one of the beasts hand to hand while Raven was holding two of them back with her powers.

Beast boy morphed into a tiger in the matter of a second and went to assist Cyborg. He swiped the beast off him to which Cyborg blasted it. It was on the ground rolling when Beast Boy heard Raven's anguished call. One of the beasts was on top of her and she was holding its claws inches away from her face. He saw red as it got closer to her face. Within seconds Beast Boy tackled the beast as a tiger and began rolling and fighting with the monster.

He broke off with his fight and positioned himself in front of Raven. He was low to the ground as he let out a deep, low growl echoed in the building as the temperature dropped a few degrees. The two beasts were once again crouched in front of the pair and they two were preparing to pounce. Raven's fists became encased in darkness as she prepared to fight them again.

They pounced once again but this time they both went to attack Beast Boy. He juked the first one and bit into its shoulder. A quick turn and it was barrowing into the other one sending them both tumbling into a hunk. Beast Boy's head turned towards Raven's and Raven felt something brush against her conscious.

She ignored it promptly as they pounced onto Beast Boy once again. She wanted to blast one of them away or off him but she would risk hurting him in the process. He fought with them before kicking one of them with his back legs hard enough to knock it into the other one once again. It knocked them both down again.

He looked at her once again and this time the brush was much more aggressive and angry. It broke through her immediate defense and the message she heard was clear and in Beast Boy's voice. '_Subdue them in the freezer you witch!'_ she heard in her mind and the message came a few times and each time more aggressively. _'Okay!'_ she replied back to the voice and it immediately stopped.

Beast Boy turned back to the beasts and growled deeply. The growl stopped them from attacking as he positioned himself in front of Raven again. Raven quickly unlatched the freezer door with her powers and a few quick dark energy blasts the beasts were in the freezer tumbling around knocking down multiple shelves.

Beast Boy was immediately screwing shut the lock. Just as he finished a clawed arm broke through the glass pane on the door. He immediately backed up. The glass pane was only a few inches wide and an inch tall. The beasts would not be able to escape since the lock was on the outside.

"Ugh, Guys, help!" Cyborg yelled out as he was once again wrestling with the beast. Beast Boy went to tackle it again but Raven stopped him with her arm. Right when the beast was on top of Cyborg she shot it hard enough to where it slid across the room. Beast boy was right beside Cyborg to help him up as the last of the beasts showed up beside the one that was down, doing the same to its comrade.

"What are these things?" Raven asked in monotonous curiosity. She watched the two creatures communicate to each other in the most primitive way possible – they sniffed each other and immediately turned on the Titans. Their calculating eyes bore down on the Titans. It was as if they were deciding whether they should battle on the odds of three versus two or run away.

"I'm not sure," Beast Boy replied in his human form after he got Cyborg up. Once his eyes found the red beast staring at them a low growl escaped his throat. A loud pop echoed the room as his shoulder popped out of place and he kneeled down. The growl only grew louder.

"B? You alright?" Cyborg asked as he kneeled down and put his arm on his shoulder. Beast Boy immediately looked up at Cyborg and the half android could see the teen's eyes going wild even though they were perfectly still looking at him. He could see waves flowing in his eyes as they grew dilated.

"Th-ats..." he growled out as he grabbed his arm as he fell forward. He kept himself from the ground with his other arm which was popping and morphing as well. "Adonis!" he growled out even deeper than before. Cyborg got back up and backed away from Beast Boy as he charged his arm cannon.

The red beast across the room had a toothy grin as it walked back and forth with the other beast. After a few seconds Cyborg and Raven stepped in front of Beast Boy who was morphing into something they only seen once or twice – a monster in Cyborg's eyes but a savior in Raven's. The transformation was over with after a few more seconds and in its place stood a beast like the ones they were fighting – except this one was green, a lot larger, and had deep wild green eyes.

The red beast howled in delight as it saw Beast Boy. He growled in reply and shoved his way in front of Cyborg and Raven. The red beast stepped forward and growled to which beast boy growled back but much louder.

It was this scene that Starfire and Robin ran into, a stare down between monsters. Once the red beast and the pale white beast saw that reinforcements had arrived they turned tail and ran out one of the loading bay doors. A large hole was all that was left to attain to their escape. Beast Boy quickly went to follow them but Robin's call stopped him at the last moment, right as he was fixing to jump through the hole.

"Wait! Come together team!" Robin called out. Beast Boy barely changed his course as his new clawed arms slammed into the bay door. He pulled them out in a deep growl and glared at his leader in pure, unbridled anger. Starfire and Robin kept their weapons out and had them held at ready in case the green beast they saw defending their friends was going to attack them.

Once Beast Boy saw their weapons held high he let out a deep growl before it died out and he shut his eyes. He couldn't find himself to shift back just yet – it was too confusing. The voices spoke to him in his mind. They told him to dig deep into the flesh of his friends and feast happily. He shook his head and walked slowly to Cyborg who was sitting down against a shelf. His leg had a scratch on it that looked serious. Raven had scratches on her as well.

As he reached Cyborg he crouched down and turned his back to him – as if guarding him. Beast boy's body was changed drastically. It almost looked like a werewolf – somewhere between wolf, man, and Sasquatch. His legs were the ones of a wolf although they were very large. He had a tail but it was a stubby tail. His uniform stretched around this new form and accommodated for it. His entire body was thickly furred over and his arms were almost two thirds larger than their original size in length and width. His hands were claws while his ears one ones of a wolf. His face now had a muzzle and his nose was a snout.

The mixture of body parts blended together so well and was so like what they were fighting that it frightened the rest of the team. Beast Boy knew so due to the last time he was in this form so he refused to show his front side to the team – instead took to guarding their downed man.

"Is that Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked towards the downed pair. Raven was trying to heal Cyborg enough for machine operation.

"Yes," Raven replied as she continued healing. Suddenly the green beast looked towards her and she felt his voice again. "Beware of the beasts locked in the freezer. It was the only ones we were able to contain," she spoke again just to get the voice to stop badgering her sanity. It stopped once she done it and Beast Boy looked away.

Robin looked around at the beasts who were still attempting to escape through the small hole. He looked at it as if he was just now taking in the noise emitting from the freezer. "Noted," he said coolly. "Why is Beast Boy in that form again?" he asked Cyborg, "I thought you gave him the antidote."

"I don't know man!" Cyborg replied as he tried to calm his face. The cut was quite deep and being downed in the middle of a battlefield was not good. He even forced himself to stand on his good robotic leg until the monsters ran away. "Just be glad he isn't berserk!" Cyborg said once again as he winced in pain.

The noise caught Beast Boy's ears and he glanced at his friend in apprehension. He could feel the urge to lick and tend to his friend in the primitive manners that would ease his pain but he knew better because Raven's magic could heal it up enough to walk on it shortly. He also knew that healing was not her forte and that it took a lot out of her. She would be a bit weak for the rest of the night.

He could feel more urges rise and banter his sanity in attempts to make him primal. He rejected them and focused his mind one on thing – defending his pack.

"Well, he is acting civil. Beast Boy, can you follow orders in that form?" Robin asked with his weapons down. Beast Boy turned to the boy wonder and nodded softly. It looked awkward to all who saw it because usually wolves never nod, especially ones with half the body of a man. They usually tried to tear you apart, like the ones trapped in the freezers.

"Alright, Good. We have a situation here – those two are still out and about and we are injured on spot. I have a feeling they will remain in the area," Robin replied as he walked around the room and looked for more entrances or exits. He only saw three possible entry points: The door to the lab portion, the freezer, and the giant bay door with a hole in it.

"They will remain in the area. They are territorial," Raven suddenly said with a slab of emotion in her voice. Beast Boy's mental voice frightened her at its rash and suddenness. Raven was a person born in solitude. Not once did someone project anything to her mind except her deceased father. _'I have no clue how you are doing this Garfield, but by god if you don't quit I am going to skin you!'_ she replied in anger towards the now silent voice. She received no reply.

"How do you know?" Robin asked in suspicion. She nudged her head towards Beast Boy and thought up a logical answer.

"He's guarding us. They will return for the rest of theirs to," she said as she stood up. That came from her, not Beast Boy, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"I suppose you are right. We will have to neutralize the situation. I will call in a team to subdue the already contained beasts. In the meantime Beast Boy and Raven, you two search out an escape route to the chopper. There is no way Cyborg is going to be operational on a bad leg," he explained as he went to the office door and reinforced it with a heavy shelf.

He returned a moment later and spoke once more, "Cy, are you well enough to operate the T-chopper?" Robin knelt down to him and set a hand on his shoulder in companionship.

"Yeah man, fine enough to run my mouth, fine enough to fly!" he proclaimed with a grin but he did not rise from his position on the floor. There was a small puddle of blood around his leg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments.

Thank you Zeta Mars, Joseph, onominous, and The Cretin for your reviews!

The Cretin – I remember Dog Soldiers! It was a grand movie! The psychic bond will play a bigger role later on as well. Keep rocking dude!

_This chapter has been looked over by the author._

Chapter 2

_Only the Beginning Pt. 2_

"Alright. Raven, B, get to it," Robin said before returning to fortifying their defenses. Beast Boy ran to the bay doors silently and poked his head out the man size hole cautiously. He scanned the area but saw the rather large drop down – the bay was designed for FedEx-sized Trucks. The area seemed safe to exit out of at the moment.

He resisted the urge to jump right out and instead went to the controls to the bay door. He poked at the buttons with his claws but found that he couldn't grasp them – they kept slipping from the knobs. A growl escaped his lips in frustration. He stopped trying as he saw Raven stand beside him and look at him.

'_Can't open,' _he sent to her. She looked at him with a bit irritation before he moved out of the way. She silently opened the bay door with the knobs and stopped it at the height she needed to get out.

"Robin, close this door on our way out," she told him as she jumped out and levitated herself to the ground. The green beast followed her immediately. He landed beside her as she landed and both of them looked around.

'_Parked on Delta,' _he once again transmitted to her through thoughts. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

Once the door behind them shut and they began walking she opened up. "Are you talking to me in my thoughts Garfield?" she asked with irritation laced into her voice.

'_Yes,'_ he replied without looking to her.

"Look at me and say that," she said in apprehension that he was actually capable of telepathy.

'_Yes. Listen,'_ he replied as he looked at her before looking around again. She blinked at his newfound ability.

"Are you talking to the others this way?" she asked before glaring at him. This seemed to catch his attention because he looked back at her and into her eyes. His form was taller than hers but they were the same height when he was hunched down due to his legs.

'_No, Can't'_ he replied before walking towards Delta Labs some more. The courtyard they were in was decorated extravagantly. There was a fountain in the middle of all three labs and they were assembled in a triangle formation. The entrance was at the bottom of the triangle. They would have to pass the fountain to get to Delta Labs because a Beta lab was at the top at of the triangle.

They travelled in silence after this. Each one of them walked side by side and looked everywhere except each other – mostly because Beast Boy had urges that cried out to him and Raven was not use to his new form. Soon they reached the Delta Lab Building. Beast Boy took the lead and led her around the building to where he looked up at the side of the building.

'_Escape,'_ he told her as his eyes took in the fire escape stairs that travelled up the building. Raven blinked as she caught sight of the stairs – she had completely missed them when they came into the area. It was another reason why she hated Helicopters. The fire escape had a ladder on that started on the second floor of the building. She used her powers to pull the ladder down so that anyone can access the stairs from ground level. She nodded at her success.

"Alright. Now we go get Cyborg," she said as she turned around and looked at the path they would have to transverse with an injured android. They would have to jump out the bay door, stumble across an overgrown lot of grass and have him climb up a fire escape. Easy enough, right? That's what they thought until they saw two pair of glowing eyes in the shadows of Alpha building.

Raven's communicator buzzed to life and the earpiece in her ear did at the same time. "Raven, we have a team on the way to subdue and transport the two pink monsters out of here. You two have exactly thirty minutes to get Cyborg out of here. I don't want him to be in the middle if a fight breaks out between us and the remaining beasts," he ordered briefly and waited for a reply.

"Okay," she replied as she clicked a button on her earpiece. He did not speak after that. "Let's go Gar," she said as she stepped forward into a light jog. Thirty minutes may seem like a lot of time but when you have to transport someone with a bad leg it could quickly turn into fifty minutes. Time was of the essence.

Beast Boy knew she was conserving her power for the fighting and possible heavy lifting that came with the job. He quickly found his stride beside her although to him it was more of a brisk walk due to his long legs. They reached the bay door without incident within record time, five minutes. Beast Boy helped Raven through the hole before leaping through it himself. Once inside they got to work moving Cyborg.

It was a tricky task because one leg was great while the other one would give out within the second step. Usually Beast Boy would slide himself up underneath the big hunk but due to his form it would be more problem than help. Raven was left with the task of moving him. Her small frame was helping hold him up and it was entirely past her comfort zone as everyone could tell. Her face was scrunched up with the amount of contact going on.

Once the bay door was open she used her powers to transport Cyborg down the daunting drop. She then jumped herself to which she was caught by Beast Boy – effectively surprising her. He set her down without incident and went back to circling the pair like an eagle. Her shock quickly wore off once he wasn't near her and she got back to getting Cyborg back up and moving across the lot.

It went without incident until they were a quarter of the way up the fire escape. Twenty minutes had passed so that meant they only had ten minutes to send Cyborg on his way and regroup at the entrance with the animal control group. The werewolves reappeared and quickly scurried up the ladder they left down. Beast Boy was the first to notice it.

'_Adonis,'_ he sent to Raven as he jumped down the stairs they just came from. The contact was almost instant as he and the werewolf wrestled for a moment. After a few moments the other wolf caught up and was fixing to climb the stairs – even though Raven and Cyborg were already another story up. It succeeded in passing Beast Boy.

Raven's heart leaped into her throat as it turned at the bottom of the stairs they just climbed. Beast Boy's legs suddenly found purchase on the white beast and it bellowed over the edge and back to the ground. She looked down and noticed that he had scratches all over him and that Adonis was rolling around on the floor underneath him. For a moment they were on the same floor, looking into each other's eyes. _'Go!'_ he telepathically yelled at her as he turned around and tackled the recovered Adonis to railing. It creaked and bent with their weight.

She began to climb double time and practically pull Cyborg with her. He was grunting and moaning in pain as he had to move even faster up the stairs. She glanced back to Beast Boy every few seconds to see if he lost a hold of one of them. The one that was knocked down, the white one, was climbing back up the ladder and would soon be on the green beast.

Beast boy was suddenly knocked off the fire escape by the red beast and he fell before latching onto two stories below him – the first floor. He climbed back on and ran up the stairs as Adonis ran up the stairs for Cyborg and Raven again. Behind Beast Boy was the White wolf and it was gaining on him. Raven climbed even faster but had to stop when Cyborg tripped. "Come on Cy!" she yelled at him as she charged one hand with dark energy.

She could feel her power crackling underneath the surface as Adonis reared around on their stairs. Suddenly Beast boy was upon him and dragging him back down. Adonis' claws screeched as he tried to hold onto the metal stairs and claw his way up to the pair. Raven quickly picked up Cyborg and helped him step up the stairs – only two stories left. Cyborg's added weight was exhausting her.

Beast Boy quickly climbed over the back of Adonis and he blocked the two wolves from passing by knocking the white one against the wall and then down the stairs. He glared at them as they tried to untangle their selves from each other. The urge to fight and dominate was flowing through him so strongly that he had to dig his claws into the metal to keep him from jumping into the fray of the pair below him.

The red and white beast fought for a minute before separating and charging him again. The red beast was in the lead to which Beast Boy turned heel and raced up the next pair of stairs to get the upper hand on them. Once he was on the next story he was tackled into the railing once again. The scratch and bite fight ensued as Raven stepped off the fire escape with Cyborg and onto the rooftop.

The gravel on top of the roof met their feet with relief. A flat surface could do so much for a fight. She and Cyborg shuffled towards the T-copter which was located in the center of the building. She glanced back to see the white beast finish the fire escape but there was no Beast Boy. She quickly put Cyborg down and charged her powers.

The beast charged her with malice in its eyes. A few dark energy blasts sent her flying back to the fire escape. "Pick me back up Rae, I'll blast it!" Cyborg told her to which she complied. She lifted him back up and shuffled him as he took potshots at the beast. He hit one and it sent her tumbling backwards again. After about ten shots his cannon overheated and he let out a curse. "Damn it Rae! Get me to the chopper, I can crawl into it!" he pleaded.

Beast Boy kicked Adonis down the last pair of stairs finally with blood flowing from a gash above his eye and various wounds all over his body. He quickly leaped up on the rail then leaped up and grabbed the edge of the roof. One great heave later and he was on the roof.

Raven glanced behind them and saw the white beast charging them once again. It snarled and growled in anger as it leaped for them. She had no time to drop Cyborg and safely shoot the beast with her magic. Just as the monster was about to land on them it got tackled away by a green blur. They rolled around and tussled using every weapon available to them. Claws, Teeth, Elbows, any body part was a weapon and they used it.

Raven quickly pulled Cyborg into the chopper and set him in the cockpit. She got out as the blades came to life and heard a loud whimper from the fighting monsters. She looked and saw a green beast getting doubled teamed by both the white and red beast. The red beast had his teeth sunk into the leg of the Green Beast and the Green Beast was desperately trying to claw him off.

A discharge of her magic later and the red beast went flying off roof. The white beast backed off and looked at the two of them, then to the edge where the red beast flew, then ran to the fire escape to escape. She quickly approached Beast Boy to survey the damage but he backed away from her with a limp and a whimper.

"Garfield..." she called out as she approached him even closer. He snapped out at her with his teeth to which she glared. His eyes danced wild before he shut them and lay down in front of her. A low hum escaped him as she approached him again and knelt down next to him. She examined his injured leg – it was a bite mark but from the looks of it could be mended so he could continue fighting.

He kept his eyes shut and his claws in towards his chest as her hands roamed his leg and healed it. He was covered in blood, scratches, and bite marks from his tussles. "Jeeze, you are a mess," she said as she continued healing his leg. She couldn't heal things completely – it was too difficult. She could only mend them enough to be operational if they weren't extreme wounds. Nature would heal the rest. Once she finished his leg she moved onto the various gashes on his body – starting with the one above his eyebrow.

Once finished she stood up and rubbed her hands on her cloak. Cyborg was long gone by then. He took off once the blades were finished revving up but he did not travel home like expected. He circled the labs before staying still directly above Alpha labs. Raven's earpiece suddenly buzzed to life.

"I am going to circle the facility until this is taken care of. I have exactly 5 hours of gas – if we are not done by that time then you are on your own," he told them. Robin approved but that was all he said as he went back to guard duty.

'_Sorry,'_ Raven heard in her head. She looked at Beast Boy whose eyes were open, calmer, and looking directly up into hers. He was still in his position – a position of submission.

"It's fine," she replied before turning around and walking towards the fire escape.

'_I hope,' _he replied as he got up and followed her with a slight limp. It was a noticeable improvement but it would still need healing.

"Let's get to the entrance so we can open it for the control team," she said as she took the first step and look down the fire escape. It was empty. There was no trace of the beasts except the bent bars and fur everywhere from the tussling that occurred there.

Just as Beast Boy and Raven reached the ground the sky let loose a mournful cry. Rain came down in waves from the tropical storm assaulting the coast. It washed away everything – the smells of the area, the clumps of fur on the fire escape, and the rage emitting from the area. It was once said that rain was cleansing for the environment. Now Raven believed that saying was true.

The control team was let in without any accident and they tried to capture Beast Boy at once. It was only Raven's defensive calls and positioning that stopped them. She explained to them that he was her ally and fellow titan. They looked apprehensive but let their guard down around Beast Boy. For once in Raven's life, she missed Beast Boy's witty comments. He never spoke more than two words in this form and it was always telepathically that he spoke. That mode of communication still bothered her because she was unused to it.

The control team had no problems transporting the two pink beasts to the loading containers at the bay doors. They were heavily sedated and sent to a lab to figure out what they were or who they were. Robin spoke his suspicions of Adonis' giving them left over aggression mutagen which turned people into the monsters. The control team took notice of it and promptly left the area with their bounty.

It was exactly three hours later that the team gave up search for Adonis and the white beast. The rain washed away any chance of tracking the beasts and they could be anywhere outside or inside of the city by now. Cyborg parked on top of the Delta Lab's roof and the team piled into the T-chopper to return home. It was within the chopper when the aggression that Beast Boy carried left him and he morphed back to his human form. He was curled up at the back of the chopper as the beast when they left and later on it revealed him to be sleeping in human form. He was exhausted and injured but resting peacefully.

The rest of the team took it as a good sign and left him alone until they arrived at the tower. The ride back was spent the same way as the ride there – in silence and exhaustion. The chopper submerged into the ocean as it became an underwater sub and quietly parked itself into the Titan's bay. A giant magnet hand then reached out and attached itself to the sub before it was lifted to the loading platform.

It was then that Beast Boy woke up and with a loud yawn he looked at the team, all whom was looking at him. "What?" he asked as he stretched and hissed in pain at his body. "I feel like I've went five rounds with Cinderblock," he told them as he limped out of the cockpit and out onto the loading area. He waited for the rest of the team to exit before going to the elevator and clicking the button.

"Shall we have the victory pizza tonight?" Starfire asked as she clasped her hands in happiness. She always enjoyed rejoicing after a battle – even if the battle didn't go in their favor. As long as they were alive and well she considered it a victory. Cyborg laughed before shaking his head.

"No star, I think we need rest right now," he said as Robin helped him onto the elevator. Once inside they let him sit down and he sighed in relief.

"I agree," Robin replied as he sighed with Cyborg. "Also we need to talk, but that can wait until later," he said. Raven looked at Beast Boy and saw that he sat down beside Cyborg and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I'm still peeved that Adonis got away," Beast Boy said as he watched the numbers continue going up. They were travelling to the main floor at the top.

"That was Adonis?" Robin asked. He had his suspicions due to Beast Boy's performance tonight but he wasn't sure.

"Yeah. I'm positive," Beast Boy replied as his head leaned against Cyborg's. He was exhausted. Robin let the subject drop as he saw the state his team was in. The elevator doors opened to reveal a hallway and from there everyone filed into the main room. Beast Boy immediately went to the couch and curled up on it. He fell asleep almost instantly.

Starfire and Robin set out on patching up Cyborg's busted up leg while Raven went and stared at Beast Boy. _'Can you hear this?'_ she asked cautiously towards his mind. She got no reply for about a minute to where she turned around and began to walk out of the room.

'_Yess,'_ he replied telepathically but she could tell it was drowsed by sleep.

'_Good,'_ she replied before walking out of the room and to her room. As it turns out, none of them had an appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments.

Thank you _Katwizzle, The Cretin, jazzybizzle and onominous_ for your reviews!

Extra shoutouts to onominous and The Cretin for reviewing a second time!

The Cretin – I am in fact a Dude. There will be no more mixups, haha! Sadly I'm afraid this chapter will disperse whatever is building in the background, at least for now. I actually despise all the stories with a darker force (higher force) at play. It makes the story less character driven and allows the characters to be lazy and not take responsibility. In my belief anyone can be a A-lister if they have the reasons to be. Thank you for your review!

Onominous – Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you are loving it!

_This chapter has been looked over by the author._

**Chapter 3**

_Rest and Recovery_

Beast Boy rose as the sun went down for the day. A blanket was draped over him from head to toe where he laid on the couch. It fell onto the couch as he sat up and stretched his sore and injured muscles. He was one of the faster healers in the Titans. Within a day or two all the minor injuries would be gone and within five days the major ones would be minor. It all depended on if his injuries were taken care of or not.

His nostrils flared as he took in the scents within the room. The scent of jasmine leaves and odorless incense mixed in with lavender flowed throughout the room. Beast Boy knew immediately who was in the room because of the sweet lavender scent – Raven. He sniffed again in attempt to find anyone else but after his second attempt he found no one else.

He silently stood up and walked towards the smell of Jasmine. His stomach growled in desire for food as he neared the kitchen. He stopped right before he entered the light of the room and watched Raven boiling jasmine tea leaves to make herself herbal tea. Beast Boy knew that it was her way of warding off stress. She enjoyed the tea in the morning or while stressed.

The only light lit inside the main room was the kitchen light. The rest of the room was pure darkness since the moon was rising. He presumed the lights were off to help him sleep. The thought of his friends' care made him smile.

He entered the light and within seconds opened the fridge to sate his hunger. He was silent as Raven took notice of his presence in front of the fridge. They had been here countless times. He got the midnight munchies quite often and she wanted tea when she couldn't sleep.

"How long have I been out?" he asked as his eyes scanned the fridge's contents. There was no tofu to be seen, however, a stalk of celery was calling his name. Within seconds the celery was within his grasp and he was chewing on the end as he listened to Raven's reply.

"All day. It's about twenty one hundred," she said as she leaned against the counter to wait for her tea to boil. Raven was dressed in her house clothes meant for relaxing. A large hoodie donned her upper half which fell to her knees in length. The hoodie hid the short blue jean shorts she wore. The arms of the hoodie were surprisingly a tight fit to her own arms and her legs were bare except for the dark socks on her feet. Beast Boy felt extremely underdressed. His uniform had scratches all throughout it and his body wasn't much better.

He nodded in reply as he continued to eat the celery eagerly from his spot in front of the fridge. Once it was completely consumed he kneeled back down into the fridge. The celery was the last bit of vegetables they had and with no tofu Beast Boy was going to have to resort to going out and fending for himself. His eyes travelled the fridge one last time before they rested upon a plate of Cyborg's left over ribs.

'_They look so good…' _Beast Boy thought before fighting the thought. He thought of them as disgusting. _'No! They probably came from some pig!'_ he thought again as he felt a hand reach out for one. The voice within him begged for the meat. Beast Boy fantasied about catching the boar in the wild and draining it of any life it held onto. His stomach growled as his throat rumbled a feral growl.

Raven heard the growl and walked over to investigate and to see if he was okay. As she looked over the fridge's door she saw Beast Boy kneeled down with the plate of ribs underneath him. Half the ribs were eaten to the bone within half a minute as he ripped and tore into the meat with the speed of a piranha. Once finished with one rib he would drop the bone and immediately pick up another. Each bite made a growl and moan of delight escape him. Raven assumed he was growling because of taste.

She slowly backed up a few steps and blinked in surprise. Beast Boy _never _ate meat, even when it was the only option. He would prefer to go hungry. He stopped suddenly and froze with the last bit of the ribs hanging from his fingers. He stared at the now empty plate and after a few seconds he dropped the last bone to the plate in shock. He continued to stare for almost a full minute before he fell back onto his behind and pushed himself away from the now empty plate.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," he said as he looked around and then up to Raven's eyes. Her surprise was still shown as her mouth was slightly ajar.

The disgusting but delightful taste that filled his mouth was fuel to the voice deep inside him. The voice was _delighted. _It cried and demanded for more as the voice assaulted his mental barriers for more lapses of judgment. Beast Boy felt completely sated for a minute until he realized what he had done. He, Beast Boy, had devoured an entire rack of grilled ribs. It went against every code and moral he lived by.

"Ha…haha…I guess they never saw it coming, right?" Beast Boy said as began to hyperventilate. He could smell more of the room than before and most of the scents came from the fridge. Before he could eat anything else Raven shut the fridge door and threw the remains of his shameful act away.

She kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy," she said as she tried to get his attention. "Garfield," she called once more to which he hesitatingly looked at her. His breathe was still going fast. "Calm down, it's okay…" she told him as she tried to comfort his nerves.

"No! No it's not!" he mumbled back as he tried to get up. She pulled him back down and pushed him against the cabinet.

"Shh, calm down!" she hissed at him as he looked at her. Desperation spiraled out of control in his eyes. He forced his way up and took a deep breath. His hands held his head as he leaned back against the counter while Raven stood up.

"I just ate a whole rack of ribs Rae," he told her as if it was the worst and most obvious thing in the world. He began to pace in small oval as he tried to ease his nerves from the voice calling out to him within his soul. Raven continued to watch him for a minute before she came to the conclusion that she didn't know what to say to him.

An awkward silence fell upon them for a minute. An idea sparked as she asked, "Want some tea?" With that said she walked back to her now whistling tea pot and put it on one of the unused burners. After pulling out two coffee cups she poured both of them a cup of tea. Beast Boy followed her with hesitation and before Raven knew it his face was nuzzled into her hair. She froze from the sudden contact. Contact with another person allowed her powers of empathy and telepathy to thrive. She could feel most of the emotions that were swirling on the surface of his conscious.

His arms slid onto either side of her as he wordlessly trapped her between him and the counter. Beast Boy could feel his heart and soul doing flips as he pressed closer to her. The voice within him gave out a delighted purr as one hand wrapped around one of the coffee cups and one onto Raven's hip. Raven's body seized up against his chest at the sudden contact. It refused to move a centimeter.

"G…Garfield?" she asked hesitantly. She felt him inhale deeply through his nose and with the exhale he moved away from her completely with the cup of tea in his hands. She turned around and watched him as he walked to the two person table by the windows. This was the same table that the team usually played chess on. However, the chessboard was put away somewhere in the kitchen.

He sat down and set his tea cup down. After a few minutes he called out to her, "Rae, are you coming or did the cat catch your tongue?" A big grin grew on his face that made Raven feel like the regular Beast Boy was still inside him somewhere.

Her shocked body slowly melted from its locked position and she slowly made her way to the table with her own cup of tea. She sat down before taking a deep breath. Her thoughts and emotions were scattered into chaos from his actions. "You're bipolar, aren't you?" she accused him before taking a sip of her tea.

A laugh billowed out of him. "Hah, yes, maybe I am! That would be easier to explain," he replied before taking his first sip of tea. "Nothing like telling the other titans that there is a monster inside you who whispers deadly but delightful suggestions to you," he told her, "I think anyone outside of our small circle would immediately send me to the looney bin Rae."

"Mmhmm," she mumbled while rubbing her temples. They sat there in silence as they sipped their cups of tea. They appreciated each other's presence more than the age old discussion of each other's demons. They had long conversations about it after the first episode he went through. Raven silently agreed that if he spoke then she would listen and if she wanted to speak then he would listen. It was a bond that she held only with him.

"Where's the others?" he asked cautiously as he finished his tea. He looked less green than before – less disgusted at his acts of weakness.

'_Maybe he is forgetting about it,'_ she rationalized. "Robin and Starfire are out getting leads on Adonis and his white mate. Cyborg is recuperating in his room," she told him as she sipped some more on her tea.

"How is Cyborg's leg?" He asked in concern while leaning forward.

"It is healing but the process is slow. He's not you Garfield, he can't heal in a few days," Raven replied as she finished her tea. She stood up and grabbed his cup along with hers. She returned to the kitchen and rinsed the cups out before setting the rest of the tea in the fridge. She then looked back to see Beast Boy blankly watching her.

"I'm going to clean my room," he announced before hurryingly walking out of the room. She blinked at his retreating form. It was unusual for him to excuse himself – she was always the one whom made excuses to escape him. She shook her head while reminding herself that he was acting more and more unusual since yesterday's mission.

'_It must be his instincts again,' _she thought. She could remember back when Adonis and him first got drenched in the green liquid at the mutagen lab. He was rather rude, aggressive, and ate meat then to. _'Maybe he is relapsing?' _she pondered to herself as she levitated herself towards the path Beast Boy would've travelled on. She caught up to him almost half an hour later. _'I better keep an eye on him just in case,'_ she thought to herself as she explained to him that she wanted to help him clean his room.

His room was mostly wrecked from his actions before the meeting. Even his bed was trashed. All but his uniforms were ripped to shreds. He quietly explained that the uniforms hold no odor themselves so he probably skipped over them when he transformed the night before the mission. She asked why he transformed into the Beast but he simply shrugged and told her he was sleeping when it happened.

A worried look fell onto her as they continued to clean her room. If he couldn't control the beast while sleeping then how could he control it while he was awake? Would he be helpless to his primal instincts or could he keep himself inline? She thought back to the now devoured ribs and the moment of him taking the scent of her in. She worried about his level of control but kept her thoughts to herself.

After hours of cleaning they came to the conclusion that everything except his uniforms and wooden furniture were trashed. They had to bag up all the cotton, glass, feathers, and trashed clothes and send it out to be picked up by the garbage boat whenever it floated around. Beast Boy would need a new mattress before he could sleep in his room again and new clothes before he could go out into public again.

Afterwards the pair checked on Cyborg. Raven cleaned his wound and healed any infection out of it to speed up the healing process. The smaller scratches on Cyborg's body were healed up but the deep one on his leg would need another week of bed rest for him. It was on his request that they wheelchair him to the main room so he could eat the rest of his ribs. It was hell once he found that they were missing and the culprit could not be found.

"What do you mean you don't know who ate them?" he yelled out as steam flew from his ears. Beast Boy laughed and scratched the back of his head while Raven stared at both of them stoically. She had no idea how Beast Boy could easily brush off his moment of weakness to Cyborg but break down in front of her. Weren't Cyborg and Beast Boy the closest of friends?

"I said that I didn't know they were all missing," Raven replied as she shook her head and levitated to the couch. She was originally the person who replied to Cyborg's ravings. She sat down onto the couch and quietly returned to a book she had sitting on the console.

"Man, just make some more! I'm sure you are capable of that while on bed rest!" Beast Boy called out before sitting down and beginning to play game station. "Just don't _bruise_ your _ribs_ in the process! Haha!" he joked while laughing at his own joke.

It was this perfectly peaceful scene that a soaked Robin and Starfire walked into. Cyborg was cooking ribs in a wheelchair, Raven was reading a book, and Beast Boy was beating on a controller in attempt to get a high combo on his game. "Any luck?" Cyborg called out to them.

"No, the tracks went cold," Robin replied before he went straight to the fridge. Starfire lingered a little before getting a towel out of one of the cabinets to dry her hair.

"The water of the sky washed away many of the 4 pronged tracks," Starfire said as she rubbed her hair and sat down beside Raven. "There was no hope after we encountered the mushy earth," she announced before rubbing at the side of her arms with the towel.

Robin started helping Cyborg cook the ribs once he realized that there was in fact very little in the fridge. Once the food was finished Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin enjoyed a rack of ribs while Beast Boy stared out into the dark rainy night. "What is it Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire called out as she smothered her ribs with mustard.

"I will track the beasts in the morning," he announced to the team. He turned around and looked to Robin for approval. Beast Boy's eyes spoke volumes to whoever looked and for a few seconds Robin's and Beast Boy's eyes met. They debated silently within those seconds.

"Alright, but take Raven with you. While you two are out Starfire and I will shop," he said sternly. Cyborg groaned at being left out of the party. After another hour of each other's company the entire team except Beast Boy retired to their quarters.

The night life of the tower was always brought to a bare minimum to ensure that the titans got the rest they needed. This meant no loud music, no loud talking, no video game playing, and no arguing. Another rule was to never leave the tower unless it was absolutely necessary because it would set off Cyborg's sensors. The sensors would wake him up and having a grumpy cyborg was never fun. A few of the titans knew how to follow the rules to the heart, namely Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg but Beast Boy and Raven always had problems.

Beast Boy always had problems during the night due to his nocturnal nature. He would always get up in the middle of the night with an inability to fall back to sleep. It would eventually lead him to the main room and after being chewed out so many times for playing video games he took up the art of reading. He would deny it to everyone but the only person to catch him so far was Raven.

'_Man, I would do anything for some sleep,' _Beast Boy pondered as he restlessly shifted against the couch. He stared up at the ceiling as an irritating itch crawled inside his skin from head to toe. The itch was everywhere. It was there yet it was something he couldn't resolve and it drove him insane. It wasn't an itch he could just scratch and it would go away. He eventually came to the conclusion that the itch wasn't physical but was either _mental _or _spiritual_.

The insane internal itching stopped him from sleeping while the others slept easily in their beds. The insanity started early the day before and after he woke up it was getting progressively worse. At first it was a prick at the back of his neck but after a while it spread like wildfire. Beast Boy was luckily by himself when it became unbearable.

The itch wasn't the only thing bothering him. The rain hasn't let up since their first encounter with the humanoid beasts. The slow drizzle would become very soft and delightful but it had the ability to rain as hard as a hurricane within minutes. The noises of the storm he could handle but the humidity and sticky feelings on his skin he could not.

These feelings and his unreachable _spiritual_ itching finally led him to pacing the main room and eventually to the training room. _'Maybe some boxing can punch the itch right out of me,'_ he whispered as he pounded against a punching bag within the room. This was one of Robin's favored rooms because of its size. It was large enough to do long range training which consisted of accuracy or timing. Ten minutes later of playing sock 'em bop 'em he was roaming the long and winded halls of the tower.

It was with this form of stress relief that he ran into a sleep walking Robin who was attempting to find his way to the main room in his sleep. "Yo, bird brain? You actually awake?" Beast Boy asked as he jogged forward until he was next to Robin. Robin ignored the emerald colored man as if they had done this before. "Robin?" Beast boy asked again. It was well known to the Titans that Robin slept walk whenever a lot was on his mind. It was also well known that whoever tried to wake him usually winded up injured.

Robin's elbow suddenly shot out towards Beast Boy in an offensive maneuver to disorientate him before he could prompt his own offense. However, Beast Boy was expecting this motion due to past experiences. Beast Boy shot out his arms and grabbed ahold of Robin's arm in defense. He expected Robin to react violently and knew he would calm down once he realized the 'attacker' wasn't responding just as violently. With a quick tug Beast Boy flew through the air and landed unmercifully against a wall and ultimately the ground. A groan escaped him which stirred Robin from his slumber.

"Beast Boy?" he asked as he shook his head and looked around. "What are you doing up?" he asked tiredly before walking over to help his friend up.

"Oh you know, avoiding our neighborhood ninja," Beast Boy replied as he got up with the help of his friend. "What's bothering you?" he asked as he dusted his pants off.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Robin asked sleepily before walking past him and towards the main room. Beast Boy quickly followed after him.

"You're sleep walking again. You only sleep walk when you are troubled," Beast Boy voiced while falling in line beside his friend and leader. "Not to mention you react baldy when you are expecting trouble."

"It's nothing. Just reliving past fights," Robin explained as they entered the main room. Beast Boy's blanket and guest pillow was on the floor in front of the couch. "Why don't you sleep on the couch?" he asked before sluggishly searching the fridge for lemonade. It was his go-to drink for relaxing.

"I couldn't sleep when everyone else went to bed," Beast Boy replied before sitting down at the two man table Raven and he sat at the day before. Robin joined him after a few minutes with his juice. "How far did you and Starfire get yesterday?" he asked with all seriousness in his voice. Robin looked at him hazily as he leaned his head onto his hand.

"We searched around the laboratories for traces of Adonis but there was mud everywhere. We eventually went about searching the sewers and checking in with the Jump City Police," Robin explained as he pulled out his communicator device. It baffled Beast Boy as to how he kept the communicator on his being at all times.

"Any luck?" Beast Boy asked while fidgeting his thumbs.

"None at all. All dead ends," Robin sighed out before he took a swig of his juice.

"Are there any missing person cases with JCP?" Beast Boy asked as he looked Robin in the eyes. Robin looked up at Beast Boy and tried to find the reason himself as to why he would ask that question.

"You know there are always missing person cases. Why do you ask?" Robin replied before sitting up a little straighter. Beast Boy knew he had his friend's attention now.

"Well, the beasts that were with Adonis had to come from _somewhere._ I figure if he could turn others into a beast then he would try to form a pack," Beast Boy explained before scratching the back of his head. "We could be dealing with an Army here before long, or if I'm wrong just two very angry _beasts_," he continued. Robin nodded in agreement. "I don't think he would flock back to the Sewers either. If I were him then I would travel north of jump city, into the cliffy terrain so that I wouldn't be caught. You know that area is sparsely populated," Beast Boy told him as he looked towards a giant map that hung from the wall.

Robin's eyes popped open wide in surprise as he hopped up from his chair. "Beast Boy, you're right! We need to search the woods first thing tomorrow!" he expressed excitingly before walking towards the entrance to the main room. Beast Boy hurriedly jumped up after him. After a few moments Beast Boy wedged himself in front of Robin.

"No, Raven and I are going to search the forest tomorrow while you and Starfire rest. You've done your do, now let us do ours," he badgered out as he made himself appear bigger to block the large doorway. Robin looked at him in rage for a few seconds before sighing in defeat.

"I suppose you are right," he grumbled dejectedly. He then quietly turned around, got his juice, and walked tiredly towards the entrance again. "I'm going back to bed. Good luck," He sleepily mumbled before patting his friend on the shoulder. Beast Boy moved aside to let him past and watched him as he disappeared into the darkness of the hallways.

"Pfft, Workaholic," Beast Boy said aloud before turning the lights off in the main room and walking back into the hallways. His _bones _were itching from the small confrontation and it drove his sanity to the brink. The cravings for meat and violence were increasing as the itch continued to worsen. He walked the halls aimlessly in attempt to calm his thoughts. His mind buzzed with fantasies of acting out his primal instincts and his body begged the approval to cure the itch.

He felt the need to claim territory. To mark what was his and his alone. He felt the urges to defend territory and make himself Alpha amongst all the titans. That hurt him the most – the desire to up root Robin just so Robin couldn't lead him anymore. Robin was a friend to him even if Robin was over cautious of him. Eventually his wandering led him to standing a few feet away from Raven's door.

He could smell her scent. It was all over and the scent wafted out of the room in large doses. He knew she was in there from the concentration of the scent. She was the second most troubled titan when it came to sleeping. She was almost as insomniac as Beast Boy was. The smell, her smell, calmed down his itching and desires considerably. The itching felt more numbed the closer he got but the desire to claim territory grew even more.

'_Maybe it is because she eases me,' _he pondered to himself as he came closer to the door. Soon he was standing in front of the door and he felt as half of his thought processes halted. It was difficult to think when part of him screamed to open the door and crush his body against hers. He quietly curled himself up into a ball and huddled against the door in slight relief. He sighed as he felt the rest of his ability to think fade away and for the first time since he woke up he felt truly tired. The itching was still edging him into insanity but part of it was replaced with a quivering emotion inside his heart. He feared the fact that Raven could ease him and take that ease away from him just as easily.

He transformed quietly into an emerald colored cat and curled against Raven's door. The itching wasn't completely gone but was subdued enough to rest. He tried to shut his eyes and sleep but it just sent his hyperactive senses into overdrive. He could hear rustling near him which included the rustling inside Raven's room. He felt his mind wander into emptiness before he knew what was happening he was lifted up and pulled against someone's chest.

A soft mew escaped him in rebellion but he restrained himself from pushing against the person whom picked him up. He felt it was a _she _and that only included two titans in the tower. He hoped it was Raven rather than Starfire because it would be easier to explain to Raven as to why he was sleeping outside her door. His eyes opened to Raven holding him right in front of her face. Their eyes met and Beast Boy could feel sparks flying to life inside his heart. A whole new wave of primal instincts and desires filled him as they stared into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked him stoically before dropping him to the ground. He landed on his feet without any second thoughts. After a few more moments of silence Raven leaned against her doorframe.

'_I was sleeping,' _he told her telepathically. She blinked and rubbed her eyes tiredly. It was entirely too early in the morning for her to adapt to speaking to him mentally. _'C-can I come in?' he asked her hesitatingly._ She looked at him tiredly before turning around and looking into her room.

"Come," she commanded before standing beside the door to let him in. He quietly walked into the door and hopped onto her bed.

Once he was settled down and he stretched his kitty cat muscles. He took a few moments to comprehend the situation. He was on Raven's bed and Raven was standing beside the bed looking torn and confused. Without another word Beast Boy walked to the foot of the bed and curled into a ball. He didn't want to be human right now. It hurt to much be human right now. It took Raven a bit longer to sit on the bed. He could feel her eyes staring at his curled up form.

She had a strict set of rules for guests in her room and one of those rules was to never get on the bed unless invited to. Beast Boy knew that from the few times he entered her room with her. It never happened too often because she couldn't stand Beast Boy in large quantities. It drove her powers to the brink of uncontrollable rage when she was annoyed.

"Are you really going to sleep _in my room?"_ she asked as her voice lowered to a dangerous tone. Beast Boy didn't even move from the spot he was at. He felt that she would help him or at least let him stay if she understood how he felt.

'_Yes, you should go to sleep to,'_ he replied telepathically to her. He heard her blink roughly and look around as if she heard a ghost. She straightened herself up a little bit as she studied his form more.

"What's the matter?" she asked suddenly and a little irritatingly. She could feel that he was troubled even if he hid it from her. High amounts of fear, anxiety, exhaustion and unease poured off his curled up form.

'_Can't sleep. Being around you helps the itch,' _he replied as he opened his eyes to look at her without moving any other muscle. A small blush found its way to her checks as their eyes met. _'Let me stay,' _he pleaded after a few seconds of looking at each other.

She internally sighed at the suggestion. She always slept alone in her room – it was her sanctuary and no one else's. To have him in here felt like an intruder was within arm's reach. She was also an empath and feeling other people's emotions was a big concern for her. She looked at Beast Boy and thought of excuses to get him out of her room. Just as she was about to speak up she felt a wide array of emotions from Beast Boy fall off her grid.

She panicked in a way she thought was embarrassing. She jumped up and shook Beast Boy. He jumped up in return and took a few steps away from her. He looked at her with emotions in his eyes.

'_What?'_ he asked as he felt her unspoken questions. She looked at him in a slight panic and felt a quiver of emotion run through her. She could always feel the same emotions of the people around her. This was no exception. She debated if telling him the truth would help her in the long run or not.

"I can't feel you," she told him before she sat down on the bed and pulled her legs close to her. He slowly got up and walked over to her side. "I can't feel your emotions at all and it frightens me," she told him in all honesty. Raven knew if she wanted a mature response from him then she would have to be honest. After a minute of Beast Boy standing beside her on the bed he laid down against her side and curled up happily. She could feel a soft purr emit him.

'_Sleep,' _she heard him tell her. She felt a blast of emotions go through the air from him before they completely stopped again. The blast was concentrated and jumbled with emotions too hard to decipher.

'_How…how are you not broadcasting your emotions to me?' _she asked cautiously to him inside her mind. She didn't intend on him hearing it but somehow he received the message.

'_It's a switch. I turned the switch off,' _he replied back before continuing, _'Sleep Rae.' _She looked at him before sighing and crawling under her own covers. She put her back to him and felt as he adjusted his position to curl up against the small of her back. The main part of her argument was that she could sense every emotion and intention he had if he stayed. With that issue gone then she had no issue to debate with him.

After ten minutes of thinking she felt the first stages of sleep beginning to kick in. Her body lulled her into sleep by nulling out her senses and making dark circles dance on the back of her eyelids. Even if her senses were falling away she was still aware of the warmth a rather large cat gave to her back. A small smile came to her lips as she sighed contently. _'Just for tonight I will allow myself this guilty pleasure,'_ she thought as her mind swam in bliss. Her avid meditation made her very aware during all stages of sleep but tonight she felt her mind swimming for the first time in years. It felt relaxing.

Beast Boy felt that he could sleep easily now that the itching was gone. The desires and cravings increased tenfold but he considered that a healthy trade because he could block the desires and cravings out. The itching was something he had no control over. He knew if it racked every moment of his day then he would eventually go insane. He sighed contently as he felt his body becoming more and more relaxed against Raven's. He enjoyed every moment spent in Raven's presence.

*BREAK*

Author Notes

This chapter didn't take me long to write but it did take me awhile to proofread. I kept going back through and changing little bits and pieces to make it easier to read. Also, the ending of this chapter doesn't make all that much sense until later on. This chapter is also the longest one yet. It clocked in to 10 whole pages! Wowzers! Thank you for 500 hits! Stay tuned in readers!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments.

_(A/N is at the end of the chapter!)_

_This chapter has been looked over by the author._

Chapter 4

_The Hunt Begins_

Early morning light flooded in through darkened shades. The light awakened a beast and demon from their shared slumber. The demon shifted uncomfortably underneath her sheets as the beast rose from the bed. A low groan escaped the demon as she pulled the sheets over her head. The beast stared at the lump she became when she curled into a fetal position underneath the sheets. After a few minutes he silently slid out of the room and into his own dwellings.

Raven blinked her eyes wearily as she pulled the sheets down. The sun was rising, the birds were chirping, and the ocean was crashing against the island. All the pieces were set for a normal morning except her sheets were much more messed up than usual and her bed smelled odd. Raven clumsily pulled herself up so that she was sitting up on her bed. She stretched her stiff muscles up towards the ceiling like a cat would after a long cat nap. _'Did I toss and turn in my sleep?'_ she thought to herself as she wondered why her bed was messed up. Raven was usually a motionless sleeper.

She clumsily got up and went to the bathroom to get her morning shower. After undressing and combing her hair she slipped into the shower to allow herself to wake up completely. The drizzle of warm water on her head helped her remember what was escaping her hazy mind. _'Beast Boy slept with me last night,'_ she thought in bewilderment. Normally she wouldn't allow Beast Boy to even enter her room. It was with this thought that she wracked her brain to figure out what had happened for her to change her mind about allowing him in.

'_The Beast,'_ she thought quietly as she thought of Beast Boy. Ever since she was attacked by Adonis inside the tower she had developed a fear of animals. She feared them because they were irrational. Demons like her father could be reasoned with most of the time, but animals ran off instinct which caused their decisions to be clouded and confusing all the time.

Raven also had a hard time distinguishing the Beast and Beast Boy. In her mind they were one of the same. 'The Beast' was just Beast Boy's primal instincts taking shape. 'The Beast' wouldn't be possible without the rage mutagen which was introduced into Beast Boy's system almost 2 years ago. After Cyborg introduced the anti-rage mutagen to Beast Boy's bloodstream 'The Beast' was no longer a problem, until now.

Raven slowly washed her hair and body as she continued to think about Beast Boy and the main reason she let him stay with her last night. _'I helped his…itch,'_ she thought while running her fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. She was curious as to what this 'itch' was and why she helped ease it effortlessly. _'Is it hormones? Is he attracted to me?'_ she wondered while climbing out of the shower.

Once outside the shower she looked into her large antique mirror. The mirror reflected her body from her feet to her head. Raven's eyes travelled up and down her body for a full minute before she looked away frustratingly. She couldn't find any reason as to why anyone would be attracted to her body or her personality. She was anti-social. She was as skinny as a toothpick and had a small amount of muscle all over her body. Despite the small amount of muscle she could still lift far beyond what she should be able to. Her skin was pale and thus made it unattractive to anyone and everyone. Her appearance was always weird and awkward. Slight bags of natural darkness gathered underneath her eyes and her hair always cascaded down her shoulders in an unruly fashion.

'_Even my legs are awkward,'_ she thought as she dried her body off. _'I doubt anyone will ever like me for who I am,'_ she thought to herself as she re-entered her room and began getting dressed. A door knock ringed out from her door as she finished putting on her last article of clothing, her cloak. "Yes?" she asked as she turned towards the door.

"Uh, Rae, it's time to go," Beast Boy called out on the other side. She could feel his fidgety emotions on the other side of the door.

"Okay. I will be out in a minute," she responded before making her bed and replacing any candles that had burned out during the night. When she was through she took a deep breath and opened the door to see Beast Boy standing a little ways away from the doorway. His appearance made her stare at his body. He was dressed in his uniform except he had no shoes on. His uniform hugged his form tightly and showed every muscle and curve of his body off effectively. She stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes rose to meet his. However, his eyes were staring at her body just as sternly as hers were a few seconds before. After a few more seconds his eyes rose up to meet hers.

It was within that moment that she remembered why she let him in last night. He baffled her. No matter what actions he took or where they went together he was still capable baffling and confusing her. There was no one else in the world that could confuse and annoy her as much as Beast Boy did and done so on daily basis. He was one of the very few people she worried about almost constantly. She thought back to the previous night where he shut off his emotions from her. He now had the ability to hide his emotions completely.

"We have a lot of ground to cover today. Let's get going," he told before slowly walking down the hall. Raven stood in place for a few more seconds before walking briskly to catch up to him and once done she fell in line beside him.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. The sight of the elevator came into view after a few more seconds of walking.

"To the Jump City Police and then to the forests surrounding Jump City," he replied to her as he clicked the base floor button on the elevator's keypad. The door opened up almost instantly and they quietly filled into the spacy elevator.

"Why?" she asked curiously. "I thought we had no leads on Adonis' whereabouts," she added.

"Remember the beasts that were with Adonis? He had to of created them the same way he was created. We haven't gotten the lab tests back yet but I have a hunch. Him being at that lab two nights ago was no coincidence," he explained while fidgeting with the back of his hand. "I mean, the goo that created him also made me into a monster. When I am that…that monster…I have urges and desires that go way beyond normal!" he grumbled before pacing the elevator.

The elevator continued to beep as it dropped floors. Only thirty left to go. Raven mentally sighed as she felt her psyche getting assaulted by Beast Boy's emotions.

"The biggest urging I have is to protect my pack!" he vented to her before he stopped and leaned against the railing in the elevator. His emotions suddenly shut off from her radar as he sighed deeply.

"Pack?" she asked curiously as she looked up at his face. His facial expressions were always the safest bet to tell how he was feeling even when she could feel his emotions. She thought he looked stressed out and worried about nothing. His eyes met hers as the elevator continued to descend.

"Yes. You, Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire," he said without breaking eye contact. Raven could feel her heart do a barrel roll in her chest at the mention of her.

'_I'm part of his 'pack?'_ she thought to her as she looked down at his feet. It felt too weird to her to not have any emotions being flung around the room. It allowed her to think in peace, not in pieces as usual. _'I guess pack is another word for team,'_ she pondered as the door opened to reveal the bay they entered through two nights ago.

"What's it mean to be in a pack?" she quietly whispered to herself while he exited the elevator. She followed after him as he moved towards his small portion of the garage. Beast Boy stopped after a minute and turned around to face her. If he didn't have his hyper sensitive hearing then he wouldn't of heard her whisper in the elevator a mere minute before.

"It means that I go where ever you go and you go where ever I go. That we are always there for each other and we protect each other from harm. Regardless if the enemy is mental, physical, or spiritual," he said before turning back around and jumping onto a green motorbike. He stretched upwards on the bike and yawned while Raven stared at him from the spot she was frozen to. "We take care of each other. You, me, Starfire, Robin and Starfire. We are a family, ya' know?" he asked towards her. Raven nodded towards him in acknowledgement.

'_Do I uphold my spot in our 'pack'?'_ she thought to herself as she watched him crank up the motorbike and slide on his helmet. After a few moments of them not communicating at all he held up a second helmet, a pure black helmet with dark shading on the front glass. She quietly accepted it into her hands and stood beside the motorbike looking between it and the bike. _'Do you seriously expect me to ride on the back of this motorcycle?'_ she thought angrily. Machinery and her never got along.

'_Yes,'_ she heard whisper in her head while Beast Boy looked directly at her.

Raven stared at him while she thought quietly, _'Is he reading my thoughts or my body language? He is talking to me in my head again!'_ Her form stiffened in anger at the thought.

'_It is safe,'_ he added before looking forward to the shutoff tunnel that led to Jump City. A giant metal blast-proof gate stood in between them and the tunnel. She stood beside the motorcycle for a few minutes arguing with herself whether she should use most of her powers teleporting them around or to accept Beast Boy's driving as an acceptable and safe form of transportation.

A loud irritated growl came out of her throat as she slid the helmet on and clamped it into place. It fit her head snuggly which shocked her even more. After making sure the helmet wouldn't fly off she sat herself slowly onto the back of the motorcycle. Her body shivered delightfully as she felt herself slid against Beast Boy's back.

'_Wrap your arms around me,'_ he instructed her telepathically. She could feel her emotions swirling violently inside her rather than his. It felt awkward. She hesitatingly wrapped her arms around his stomach which pulled them even closer together. A shiver of relief broke through her body as she fought down a blush that she was positive no one could see underneath the darkly tinted helmet. _'Good Raven,'_ he told her as he clicked a button on the motorcycle. Raven's momentarily forgotten rage boiled in her stomach as she squeezed him even harder. She hoped her grip was somewhat painful.

The gate to the tunnel opened up wide and with a roar of the engine they were travelling down the underwater tunnel that led to an undisclosed exit in Jump City. Raven's cloak flew against the air they disturbed as her arms tightened even further on Beast Boy's body. Her eyes shut as she laid her helmed head against Beast Boy's shoulder to fight down a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. The air passing them actually felt nice against her body and hair. It was the first time she ever allowed anyone but Cyborg to transport her anywhere on a motored vehicle. Even then it was always in a vehicle with a roof.

Raven opened her eyes when they entered the street life of Jump City. It was 6AM in the morning but people were already jamming their selves into the overused lanes to get to work. Jump City was almost never 'dead' per say. It was always bubbling with activity. Even at 3AM in the morning. Raven knew the city worked in shifts just as a retail store would. It was fortunate for them that the morning shift of the city usually held happier and upbeat people than the evening shift.

The giant T on the side and front of the motorcycle allowed Beast Boy and Raven easy access to quicker lanes of travel. The city respected the Titans due to the countless battles they waged against super villains and criminals to protect the city. The Titans also helped the police department in seamlessly hopeless situations. Raven watched every vehicle around them cautiously in case they got too close to their smaller vehicle.

'_I despise vehicles,'_ she thought loudly as she watched another car get a bit too close to them. Beast Boy moved further away from the vehicle to accommodate.

'_I despise other drivers,'_ she heard Beast Boy reply telepathically to her statement. She shivered from his words. It was like sliding into luke warm water every time. His voice almost always felt pleasurable in her mind and it scared and excited her at the same time.

'_Why? I thought it was the vehicles that caused accidents most of the time,'_ she asked as she tightened her hold on him even more. No matter what her situation was in life Raven knew she would never drive. It scared her too much. She sighed in relief as she noticed that they were almost to the police department.

'_Most of the people on the road have no good decision making skills,' _he told her as he pulled into the underground parking station of the police department. It was the area the police kept their police vehicles.

'_Like you?' _she quipped back while loosening her hold on his stomach. She felt less likely to crash when they were in an enclosed building and she wondered if he would have bruises on his stomach later. They came up to a barred gate with a booth to the side. The guard that was stationed in the booth seemed more bored than a chicken egg sitting.

"Hey, I drive just fine!" he said aloud as he waved at the police who was on gate duty. He let them in without a second glance.

'_Yeah, after crashing the T-car over three hundred times,'_ she replied to him mentally. She gave up years ago in contesting to engines in volume. She only thought of him as silly to even attempt to speak louder than the engine underneath them. This also meant she usually never spoke when anything loud was happening around her.

"I had to learn _somehow,_" he yelled at her as he parked his motorcycle and turned it off. He kicked the stand down to hold the motorcycle up and they both climbed off the popping machinery.

"Yeah, you learned how to wreck it even more!" she mumbled before a small smirk fell on her face. She still had her helmet on, she knew he couldn't see her. It was a minor victory for her, or not.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face!" he replied back. "You know Cyborg enjoyed fixing it to be even better than the time before!" he quipped before a smirk bigger than hers appeared on his face. Her mouth dropped as he set his helmet on the bike and began walking to the building. He stopped when he noticed she wasn't following. "You coming Rae?" he asked innocently. She mimicked his actions with the helmet and followed after him with a stoic but fuming expression. He caught her red handed in her moment of gloating glory.

Soon they were standing in front of a room Beast Boy would always call "The Cage." The room had a counter that held bullet proof glass and a sliding slot. The other 3 walls of the room were filled to the brim with filing cabinets and freezers. The room got its name from the steel like bars that barred every surface. A perky old lady was sitting behind the counter. She was responsible for filling evidence and cases as they came in to the ownership of the department. It was also her responsibility to keep track of who was working on what case and if the case was closed or ongoing.

Her fingers tapped at a computer avidly as her attention held strong while Beast Boy and Raven stood in front of the counter. Beast Boy watched her as she continued tapping away at her computer. She acted as if they weren't even there. Finally he knocked at the counter after waiting minutes and smiled sweetly. He was by no means a patient person when it came to people almost ignoring him.

"Hey, could you help us please?" he asked nicely. She took one look at him and her mouth dropped as she saw the green man in front of her counter.

"What are you?" she spit out loudly before she pushed herself away from the counter. Her cheeks flared up red as if she was trying to scare away an attacker. Beast Boy just sighed before running his hands through his hair. He always got this treatment from the public and civilians even if they were well known in Jump City.

"I'm Beast Boy from the Teen Titans and this is Raven from the Teen Titans. We're here to ask you for abduction sites of recent missing person cases," he told her as he took a step up and stood up more straightly. He wanted to make a good first impression on the lady even though he knew she might quit her job because of his appearance. The last two did so after he showed up to help find a missing police officer, both times the same officer.

"Oh," she breathed out through her nose before sitting back down and looking towards her computer. "Any specifics other than missing persons and within the last three months?" she asked as she tapped at her computer. Beast Boy thought before looking towards Raven.

'_Was it just me or were all the beasts female except Adonis?'_ he asked her telepathically.

'_I don't know. I couldn't tell. They all looked the same except color,'_ she told him back before stepping up to the counter. She took his thought at face value immediately. "Narrow it down to females and areas located around the forested areas," she told the elderly lady. The lady hummed in reply before tapping away more. After a few minutes the duo could hear a printer spitting out a few pages and a board with a pen being shoved onto the counter.

"Sign your names darlings. The chief will want to know about this," she told them as she shuffled the few papers she printed off in her hands. Once they finished signing she collected the board and handed them the papers. "Have a good day," she told them sternly before sitting back down and tapping at the computer once again. Beast Boy told her thank you before he and Raven back tracked to the motorcycle.

Once they arrived Raven quietly shifted through the papers for any similarities between the missing persons. There were only a half dozen suspected victims on the sheets and hardly any similarities between appearances. No trace of them was ever found except for parts of their clothing. Even then the clothing was found far deeper into the woods, away from their abduction site. The clothing found never made sense to the abduction sites. The rough terrain and distance between the abduction sites and the clothing markers made it impossible to determine if a struggle occurred. This was why most of them were marked as missing in action.

Raven felt a disgusted shiver role down her spine as she continued reading each report. The people were never found. The families mourned their loss. The community tried to help and all they found was shredded up clothing and hair. Unsolved mysteries disgusted Raven because negative emotions were left behind by the people involved. It was never resolved easily after that.

"Do you think Adonis is responsible for these missing people?" she asked as she handed the papers to Beast Boy. He leaned back against his bike and hummed in thought.

"I don't know. We should search the areas of their abduction first before jumping to conclusions," he told her as he folded up the papers and slid the papers into a compartment on the motorcycle. "Our first search is at the Jump City Park. Three of the victims were last seen there before they went M.I.A," he explained before sliding on his helmet and onto the bike.

Raven slid on her helmet and made herself comfortable against his back again. It always surprised her at how responsive and mature Beast Boy could when it was needed. When compared to the past she could almost not believe it was possible. He was insensitive, careless, brash, and clumsy but when his mind was set and focused he became a completely different person. He was insightful, quirky, careful and gentle when he cared. Raven deduced that this was another reason why he baffled and confused her all the time. He could change the way he goes about his day in a blink of an eye. He was too flexible for her to predict correctly.

Raven shut her eyes in attempt to quiet her rushing thoughts and emotions. Control was her center point and rushed thoughts and uncontrolled emotions made her lose control over her powers. She softly chanted her mantra in her head to calm herself. _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos,'_ she repeated more and more as she held onto Beast Boy's stomach even tighter. Raven felt herself slide into her meditation despite the loud city life.

The loud bustling city life soon died out to the peaceful creaking of the forest. Raven slowly opened her eyes to the sight of trees passing on both sides of them. The air was noticeably cleaner as civilization continued to fall away. Nature always had a calming effect to Raven. However, she also knew it had the opposite effect on Beast Boy.

The few times their chases took them outside of the city were the same times she saw a new side of Beast Boy that she couldn't understand. There was a primal side of him that he kept hidden deep down, so deep that he shared it with no one. It was difficult for any of the Titans to pinpoint his actions during his more primal side. Beast Boy didn't show it enough for anyone to grow close to it. Raven also thought of this side as his inner beast or primal urgings reaching the surface.

The motorcycle slowed down before turning off onto a beaten dirt road. After another twenty minutes and more twists in the road the duo came upon a cabin in the middle of the woods. The dirt roads lead into a gravel driveway that stopped in front of the cabin. A trail blazer was parked in front of the cabin. A layer of dirt and leaves lay on the trail blazer. The thickness of the leaves showed the extent of time that the vehicle went without being used.

Beast Boy cut the engine of the motorcycle off when they came to a rest beside the trail blazer. He slowly and silently took off his helmet and sniffed the air as if he was taking in the sweet smell of fresh banana nut bread. He was frozen in this position for a few seconds before he set his helmet on the motorcycle's handles and slid off the seat.

His eyes scanned the area around them as he waited for Raven to slide herself off the motorcycle. The cabin was located within a circle of trees. The only tree-less area was the dirt road they came from and the immediate area surrounding the cabin. They were about twenty miles out from the entrance of the large park grounds, approximately an hour away from civilization. Raven watched him as he began to walk about the grounds surrounding the cabin. He quietly walked around the cabin before coming back to Raven.

"Paranoid much?" she asked irritatingly as her eyes travelled from him to the front door to the cabin. They could investigate the cabin now that they were together. "This place looks as abandoned as your room," she teased out in monotone before walking forward to the stairs leading to the front patio. Beast Boy ignored her teasing without a commenting while following her closely. She could feel how tense he became as they neared the cabin's front door.

Raven was the first one up the stairs followed by Beast Boy. No time was wasted as she wrapped her hand around the door knob and gave it a twist. It turned easily.

"What?" she said aloud in confusion. Naturally all abandoned properties would be locked up to keep thieves and unwanted attention out. Raven pushed the door open to see if the inside locks was used instead of doorknob locks. The door swung wide open with no defiance. Raven looked back to Beast Boy in wariness and confusion when she heard a shuffle from the inside the cabin.

Before Raven could react a white beast pounced at her. Raven saw Beast Boy's ears twitch as he pulled her back in reaction and kicked the beast square in the chest. It screamed enraged as it tumbled backwards onto its side from his kick. Beast Boy quickly grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door as the white beast rose back to its feet and ran at the door. The beast slammed against the door with a loud thud before the duo could hear snarling and scratching coming from the other side of the door.

"Crap," Beast Boy cursed aloud as he pulled hard against the doorknob and shuffled his feet back. Claws shot out beneath the door not one second later in attempt to catch the visitor's toes. A deep growl erupted from Beast Boy's throat as he kicked against the door in anger while keeping his hold on the doorknob. "Watch behind us!" he yelled out as he was pulled forward a bit with the door. The beast was trying to open the door with all its strength.

Raven turned around just in time to see a deep purple beast climbing the stairs. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!_" Raven called out within seconds as she shot a blast of dark energy at the beast. The purple beast flew back forcefully and became embedded into the trail blazer. "Ambush!" Raven called out as she saw two more Beasts running out from the tree line.

Raven suddenly saw images fly through her mind in the matter of a second. The images were of Beast Boy being careless and attacking the Beast head on inside the cabin. She turned around to scream her disagreement at Beast Boy but it was too late as he thrust the door to the cabin open and tackled the Beast within. Raven ran inside the cabin after the two brawling and tumbling figures. "_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"_ she chanted out as she shot the white beast against the wall.

Beast Boy grasped the humanoid wolf by the nape of its neck with his right hand before it could gather its wits. His grip tightened as the beast struggled desperately and screamed against Beast Boy's grasp. Beast Boy kept the Beast at arm's length and underneath him before kicking it out the front door. The beast went sprawling out onto the patio and before it could recover Raven slammed the door shut on its face. A dark energy force field wrapped itself around the door as Raven chanted her mantra again.

Beast Boy ran around the cabin in search for alternative entrances while Raven held the front door. On the other side of the front door there were two beasts angrily clawing and ramming at it. The cabin had two entrances overall and any windows in the cabin were positioned at the top of the walls in rectangle formations. The windows were only half a foot in height. The windows were meant to accept light into cabin but it was obvious what the purpose of this cabin held. It was a private hunting lodge meant to be primarily used during the winter.

There were barracks located in the basement along with the secondary fireplace. The hunters slept there. The main room was the trophy room and entertainment room where the main fireplace was located. The kitchen was basic but in Beast Boy's opinion it looked more like a butcher's shop than a kitchen because giant clever knives lay everywhere. Despite this the cabin's layout was simple. The main hallway connected every room in the cabin.

If one were to come through the front door then they would enter into the main hallway. The hallway held both entrances along with 3 doors. The left door was the entertainment room and it took up the left half the cabin. The right door was the kitchen, storage area, and skinning area. The skinning area held the most windows to air out the hunters' kills. At the end of the hallway was the backdoor to the cabin and beside the backdoor were stairs leading down to the barracks.

Beast Boy returned to Raven after shoving a refrigerator against the backdoor. One beast was still beating and clawing against the other side of the front door in attempt to tire Raven out. Raven silently held the dark energy barrier around the door. "So?" she asked out loud as Beast Boy's darted from room to room.

"The backdoor is blocked now. There are no windows large enough for them to go through," he told her as he looked up into her eyes. Raven could tell the cabin was having more of an effect on him than the forest and it was peeving her.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked as her eyes darted from the door to him several times.

"Nothing," he replied in irritation before turning around and peeking back into the living room. He didn't trust the cabin one bit.

"There is something wrong!" she demanded as her powers surged for a short emotional moment. She heard the beast get blasted off the door and down the stairs from her temporary surge. Beast Boy returned with a wooden block that was wider than the door. It was right then that Raven noticed two hinges on either side of the door large enough to hold the block. After a second Beast Boy dropped the block onto the door which locked it up tighter than fort knox. Raven dropped her shied once she trusted the block could hold the door well enough. It seemed that the hunters were preparing for bears.

Beast Boy turned on her a few moments later. His eyes bore straight into hers as she saw both his fangs protruding his lips and biting into his lower lips. The tips of his fangs drew his own blood as he shook slightly. "Not now!" he growled out at her as he stared into her eyes. It was this moment that Raven noticed the height difference between them and how he edged towards her threateningly.

Raven took a step back hesitatingly and cautiously. Beast Boy didn't look himself right at this moment. His hair was standing up all over his body while his elf like ears drooped down threateningly. His fists curled into fists as he edged closer to her. Her retreat ended as her back touched a wall behind her. However, Beast Boy's progress didn't. He continued to move closer to her. His eyes danced wildly across her body while taking in every squirm and twitch she gave off.

A/N:

Once again! Thank you Katwizzle, The Cretin, jazzybizzle and onominous for your reviews! Extra shoutouts to onominous and The Cretin for reviewing a third time! Jazzybizzle and Katwizzle for reviewing a second time!

The Cretin – I still despise the 'Behind the Scenes' stories. I enjoy it when things are explained out in the open or made obvious by another's actions. I am glad the story has become enjoyable! Hopefully it stays that way! Hilarious enough, I also have no intention of the main titan team calling reinforcements. Haha. Also, it is okay if you reviewed late. We all have lives as well! I hope that whenever you read this you are doing well.

Onominous – Is your fic about the Sakutia virus? I've read a few fics where the virus mutates new powers. I haven't quiet integrated the technical bits about it in this fic yet. Haha. Keep writing! Good luck and thank you for reviewing!

Jazzybizzle – I hope this chapter surprises you as well! Don't expect much fluff, fluff needs purpose to! Haha. Thank you for reviewing!

Katwizzle – I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying. READ SLOWLY! =)

Until next chapter!

Promises of Freedom


	5. Ch 5: So the Story Continues

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments.

No author's note. Leave a review and I will respond to your review privately!

_This chapter has been looked over by the author._

Chapter 5

_It's a Dog on Dog World After all_

The world seemed to slow down for both Raven and Beast Boy as their bodies came into close proximity. Beast Boy was hovering over Raven before she could comprehend what was happening. Both of his arms were resting on the wall beside both sides of her head and his mouth was lightly trailing her neck. Raven felt his warm breathe tickle her neck and warmth crawled down her spine.

Raven bit her lower lip in anticipation while her mind tried to catch up. Both her arms came up quickly and weakly pushed against Beast Boy. "Stop!" she whispered out as she pushed against him with no real strength behind her. Her world spun on spot as she felt him inhale her scent. Raven felt her control slowly snapping inside her as his teeth gently grazed her neck. She felt _hungry._

Beast Boy's world and vision was no longer rooted to earth. His mind was soaring in the sky as he held back the urge to mark Raven as his mate. His own voice cried out for him to mark her as his or else the lone male wolf outside would try to take her. He could hear the voices of the wolves outside in his head. They were a pack and they communicated on a telepathic level.

The pack was formed around the lone male. He was the alpha and the other 3 members of the pack were female. It was a harem and Beast Boy knew that they belonged to him. He marked them. He controls them. He dominates them.

A low growl came out of his throat as he pressed himself against Raven's form. Another phrase of protest escaped her mouth but Beast Boy could barely hear reason anymore. _'She is not yours, you monster!'_ he thought angrily before he rearing his teeth back against her neck. They grazed her jugular and for the slightest moment he looked up. He saw Raven's desperate and almost understanding eyes. It tore at him, she was saying no to him. Rejection hurt.

Beast Boy realized he had to pull himself away from her before he lost control. His desire to claim her was so vast that he was shaking as he tried. _'She is not an object! She doesn't deserve this!'_ he berated himself as his nails turned into full out claws. In one swift motion he dragged himself away. Raven remained still as he walked a few steps away and punched his fist through the wall. His desires only increased tenfold as he heard more scratching at the door.

Raven was in an utter state of confusion. A primal monster deep down inside her woke up from Beast Boy's actions. He was communicating with her in the most primal way possible and it _excited_ her in ways she had problems comprehending. But he pulled away at her request, even if it took him a few minutes to. She could still feel his teeth grazing her neck even though they no longer touched her.

She could feel lustful desires growing inside her with every minute that past. She _desired_ him. For the first time ever she desired his full attention upon her. She wanted him against her. She wanted to feel his lips against her own. She wanted to force herself onto him even if protested. And for some reason, she had a feeling that he felt the same way.

Raven marched towards him before her mind could catch up to her desires. He looked up at the last second before he was pushed against the wall. The friction between the two of them felt heavenly to her and from the reaction Beast Boy was giving, he was on the same wave length. Her arms travelled up his chest before she clawed them back down. His body squirmed from the slight pain and sensation he experienced and Raven purred in delight. _This _was good.

Beast Boy flipped Raven against the wall just as quickly as she pinned him. His lips mashed against hers in ecstasy while he pressed against her possessively. He felt his world spinning out of control as his body heated up to an entirely new level. A level he never experienced before with any other woman. Raven responded instantly in intense hunger. She wanted this just as badly as he wanted it. It was a far cry to how they were yesterday. They "were" just friends.

A low moan escaped her as he pulled away and looked into her eyes desperately. Her eyes shined with hunger and desire. He could tell she wanted him in more ways than he was willing to give her right now. He knew this was the wrong place and the wrong time. That little fact only served to excite him even more. They were surrounded by a pack of wolves and here they were making light of the situation and making out. He loved it. She loved it.

But when he pulled away a low growl escaped her throat. One of them had to speak reason but if neither of them did then they could continue. "Rae," he said back as his head was beginning to come back to earth. He still wanted to mark her, make her his somehow, but he didn't want to make her an object unless she wanted to make him _her_ object. He wanted it to go both ways, not just one way.

Raven looked back into his eyes hungrily and desperately. She wanted him badly and she could never deal with new emotions to easily. "Kiss me again," she told him before she leaned up against his chest. For the slightest moment Raven felt him hesitate but he slowly wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to obey. His lips softly pressed against hers which ignited a slow passionate fever inside both of them.

His tongue lightly lashed against hers while he pulled her closer. Raven felt her feet beginning to give away as the ecstasy grasped her. Raven moaned against his lips as he turned the kiss into a passionate and primal make out session. Their lips battled for dominance as he pressed her against the wall hungrily. Beast Boy's hands roamed her back and legs while her arms wrapped around his neck.

Beast Boy pulled his lips away and pressed his face against the side of her head desperately. He didn't relinquish his hold on her. They were closer than they'd ever been in the past.

"You're driving me crazy," he whispered against her hair. He felt that if he spoke to loud then the world would break around him.

"Driving you crazy? You started this you twat," she berated as she pressed against him longingly. She felt logic and reason flowing through her again but it wasn't enough for her to pull away just yet. He fell quiet as he pressed himself firmly against her and quit moving completely. For the first time ever, Raven felt him quivering against her.

He was holding something back from her. This made Raven feel curious and angry. She wanted him to be completely honest. She wanted to see everything even if she was holding herself back from him as well. Raven quietly shut her eyes to calm herself. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, both of them appreciating each other's warmth and company. Raven felt Beast Boy pull back a little bit and when she opened her eyes she found his eyes looking back. She could see the lust and affection in them but there was more. She wanted to know what was in there.

"What is it Gar?" she whispered out. She realized right then that her hands were wrapped around his hips. She wouldn't let him go until he spilled his beans.

"They want you," he told her before she heard a low growl escape him. "They can't have you," he growled out before he tried to pull away from her. She held fast and didn't let him slide away. A million thoughts and responses flowed through her as he tried a little harder.

"Why?" she asked curiously. She looked around and noticed the room became a mess from her dark magic. The new emotions took their toll on the hunter's cabin.

"Why what?" he responded with little to no thought.

"Who are they? Why do they want me?" she questioned him. She briefly considered if he was talking about himself.

"The pack outside is a harem. Just like the first one we encountered at the labs. There is one alpha male and the rest of the pack members are female – his mates," he explained before he searched her eyes for her reaction. He fully expected her to be angry at his actions now. "I want you," he explained before she could ask anything else. He feared her anger and ultimately her rejection. He knew it would come in one way or another.

He was a beast. He was unholy. He was primal, idiotic, untamed, wild, and had no grasp on his actions or his emotions. He was a wild fire and she was a controlled river. She was thoughtful, smart, tame, and in control of almost everything around and inside her. Beast Boy realized at that moment that she was his opposite and that he needed her in more ways than one. That realization only made him fear her more.

Raven blinked her eyes at the situation in front of her. Beast Boy straight out told her he wanted her. This was a far cry from the annoying pest she came to know. His honesty made her purr inside. She loved it when things were simple and straight to the point.

"You want me?" she questioned him as she turned him around and pushed him against the wall. She felt satisfaction as he almost seemed to shrink smaller. A smirk formed on her face as she watched his eyes travel around the room before finding hers again. He was afraid of the outcome of his blunt honesty. "You want to have sex with me?" she asked him seriously.

"Uh! No! I mean…yes! I mean no, gah, come on Rae! That's not fair!" he rasped out before he let the back of his head hit the wall. He sighed before he shut his eyes. "Yes, I think you are attractive, but that's not why I want you. I want to be with you," he told her before opening his eyes again.

Raven stifled a smile but her smirk didn't disappear. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. For the first time in her life she desired another person. She wanted him because just being in his presence made the hungry desires inside her feel more manageable. She let out all the heavy emotions in a sigh as the lights bulbs in the hallway busted into a million pieces. She slowly laid her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes.

"I…I want to be with you to Garfield," she confessed to him. All the emotions she kept away throughout her life were threatening to escape and it made her feel very unstable. She felt delicate. The relationship they had felt delicate. It trended on very light waters.

Beast Boy smiled happily before he hugged her tightly. For the first time that afternoon she felt him let his emotions slip. Raven was overwhelmed by the amount of joy and affection she felt filling the room. She secretly smiled against his shoulder as a tremble came through her. She felt truly happy for the first time in a while. For the first time she wasn't being manipulated into a relationship. It felt natural to her, as if it was meant to be, which also slightly confused her.

"Hey, Gar?" she asked out quietly as she pulled back. He hummed back to her in response. "Let's get out of here and call for backup. While I enjoy kissing in a remote cabin as much as any other girl, we still have our work to do," she told him as her hands lightly pressed against his chest.

He nodded in reply before speaking, "Okay Rae. But first, does this mean we're a couple now?" His eyes glimmered with hope and fear of rejection.

Raven hummed playfully back at him as he squirmed underneath her gaze. A small smile was on her face. "Yes, I suppose it does," she told him as she backed away and looked towards the door. She felt him do backflips with his emotions as a big puppy dog grin came onto his face. This made her happy as well. "Let's contact Cyborg first," she told him as she flipped open her communicator.

She immediately hit the speed dial button for Cyborg. The communicator beeped back in response, almost angrily. It was then that she looked at the screen: Jammed. They had no signal in the remote location they were in. "Oh no," she mumbled as she slid the communicator back into her pocket.

"What?" Beast Boy asked as he looked around the cabin.

"Jammed," she told him before she walked into the entertainment room to look for a landline. There was none. It turned out that this cabin was meant to be a get-away resort as well.

"There's a park ranger watch tower not far from here. They always have phones," he told her as he considered other possibilities. Some of those possibilities were teleporting back to the tower, teleporting within a signal range, flying up high enough to get a signal, or tinkering with the electronic devices. The titans used a satellite to communicate with each other. There was no reason why it wouldn't be available to them in the middle of nowhere.

"That sounds like our best bet. How are we going to reach it though?" she asked. "If you haven't noticed, those things are still outside," she told him before she fumbled with her cape. Beast Boy hummed in response. It wasn't the best response, but it showed that he was thinking.

He quietly went to the barred window and opened the lowest drape slightly. He peered out to the front porch and saw his motorcycle. It was trashed due to both tires being slashed and various pieces of the beauty was lying around the yard. "The B-Bike is gone," he told her as he shut the drapes just as quickly as he opened them. There was no reason to draw any more attention to them than they already have.

"How could it be gone?" Raven replied in confusion. Wolves cannot drive vehicles.

"Trashed," he replied in apprehension. It was his personal motorcycle. If it was gone then he would have to travel around on foot which tired him out a lot more.

"Well, maybe…" Raven began to say before a loud thud rammed against the backdoor. Her eyes immediately looked towards it. There were two beasts ramming against the back door in attempts to enter.

"That fridge isn't going to hold them forever. I'll rather not be in here when they break through," Beast Boy told her as he ran halfway down the hallway. A screaming howl broke through the air as two thuds slammed against the front door.

"They're over here to!" Raven called out as her hands came to life with dark energy. It took her years to gain the ability just to pre-charge her hands with her magic. This ability made her punches pack more punch and she could block just about anything if she positioned herself right.

"Quick, down the stairs!" Beast Boy yelled out as more howls filled the area outside of the cabin. Neither one of the heroes could tell how many beasts were surrounding the cabin now. Both heroes ran past the screaming wolves as one of their arms burst through the glass on the door. Its reach was almost enough to grasp anyone running by the door.

Beast Boy was the first one down the stairs while Raven set up a dark energy shield on the entrance. She chanted her mantra in concentration as Beast Boy explored the lower regions of the basement and bunker. After a minute the beasts were beating against the shield in order to tire Raven out. A few minutes later Beast Boy returned.

"This place is a dead end," he told her grudgingly. She spent a moment looking his way before going back to her mantra.

"Look again. There is no way we are fighting this many," she replied to him as her eyes glanced on the other side of the shield. There were approximately ten wolves crammed into the hallway they were previously occupying. "They have called more," she told him simply.

Beast Boy ran off without another word and after another few minutes her reserves were weakening. The wolves fought over who was going to smack the shield next. This behavior sickened her to an extent but she was grateful for the rest it provided her.

Beast Boy stood in the middle of the barracks room with his eye brows scrunched together. The room was sealed up tight. There was no alternative entrance because the owners of the building were paranoid of bears. "Hell, if only they were paranoid about werewolves instead!" he cursed out loud before sighing deeply.

He inhaled deeply to relax himself. He smelt the dull dank scents of people in the room. It was a faded scent which meant it was old and the person was not present. He sniffed again deeply before his eyes widened slightly. There was something else there. The air was a mixture in this room which confused him. Cabins usually always smelled like wood and dirt. Any other smell outside of those two would indicate otherwise.

Beast Boy smelt a scent that resembled staunch soap. _'This scent. It smells almost like…a cave,'_ he thought to himself as he looked around the room again. He silently morphed into a bloodhound and went around the room sniffing the room. Soon he found the source of the smell – a gun cabinet located on the wall opposite from the bunk beds. He morphed out of the form and pushed with all his might to move the cabinet.

It didn't bulge.

Raven suddenly ran into the room and threw up another shield, grunting with effort. "We have to fight them!" she called out to him as her magic crackled lively underneath her fingertips. Her shield held fast as she growled with effort. She was getting mad. Anger fueled her powers in ways she was familiar with.

"No, there is a tunnel behind this cabinet!" he told her before he turned into a gorilla. He doubled his effort to move the cabinet and it slid to the side with all the effort. _'Shut the cabinet behind us!'_ he told her mentally as he grabbed her and pulled her into the dark dank tunnel. Raven wasted no time with moving the cabinet back to its original position.

Beast Boy's hand immediately came up and covered Raven's mouth. It caused her powers to shut off abruptly while he pulled her deeper into the tunnel. Once deep enough he forcibly pulled dirt over both of them and rubbed it all over them. Raven protested physically by pushing against him but he pulled her to him defiantly. After a few more handfuls of dirt she understood what he was doing.

He was dousing their scent in the best way he could. The dirt was slightly damp from the recent rain. He was efficiently rubbing mud all over them and ruining her outfit. Raven sighed internally at how inconsiderate he was to her clothes. _'A mud bath wasn't exactly my idea of a first date,'_ she telepathically teased him as she stopped struggling.

He let go of her when he finished dousing both their scents. After a few inhales he looked towards the door. _'They are confused as to where we went. It seems they aren't as smart as Adonis was,' _he thought to her while running his fingers through his hair. _'And stop complaining. Mud is good for the skin!'_ he retorted in the same fashion.

A small grin came across her face from his retort. _'Let's go. I'll rather not stick around for them to figure it out,'_ she said before creeping further down the tunnel. Beast Boy just shook his head and smiled back before following after her. Raven confused him all the time by her sudden mood changes. He found that he rather enjoyed her moods because he was just as moody.

The tunnel seemed to never end after thirty minutes of walking. Raven was surprised there were no collapsed parts of the tunnel. Beast Boy just hummed to himself as he continued to look behind them and in front of them in paranoia. It wasn't until the twentieth time that it bothered Raven.

"What are you doing?" she said aloud as she stopped and looked at him. He looked at her with a stern look on his face.

"Looking out for the werewolves," he told her before looking behind them once more.

"We would hear them before they even got to us," she told him before continuing walking. He caught back up to her rather quickly.

"I would rather see them coming before hand," he told her before his hand wrapped around hers. At first Raven went to pull her hand away but she caught herself halfway through the act. His hand hung right where she yanked hers from. Slowly, but surely, she lowered her hand and wrapped it around his. A sense of security flooded her from the simple yet comforting physical contact.

The tunnel was pitched black in darkness. Raven could only see what was right in front of her face while Beast Boy seemed to give off abilities that Raven wasn't aware he had. He could see quite easily in the dark, almost as if it was his second home. This ability confused Raven.

"Why can you see in the dark?" she asked as she tightened her grip on his hand. She trusted him to guide her in the dark. Not that she had any other choice.

"I don't know. I've been able to ever since I was a child," he told her as she felt him jerk around a bit. He was checking the tunnel again for wolves.

"What exactly are you?" she asked him as she squeezed his hand. She hoped he took the question seriously while not being offended by it.

"I don't know. I am a man, aren't I?" he asked cautiously. In actuality Beast Boy wasn't sure exactly what he was.

"Man enough," she told him as she walked a little faster forward. She wanted back into the light as quickly as possible. She couldn't see in the dark even though she was half demon. Beast Boy matched her pace step by step.

Soon the tunnel walls changed into plain white panels and light flooded the tunnel slowly. Light was bouncing off every crevice of the now white paneled hallway. Even when light returned to the duo their fingers held onto each other's hands. After another thirty minutes of walking the hallway stopped at a single steel door.

On the door in big blue letters read, "Mutigen Testing Facility."


	6. Ch 6: The Little Things that Matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the plot and character developments I create in this story. (- Had to fix that horrible disclaimer!)

Thank you _**echosong258, Katwizzle, Wolvmbm, **_and_** The Cretin**_ for reviewing! Review again so I can reply to your review! (Happy face)

_This chapter has been proofread by the author, but the author wouldn't mind more beta's (Cough, Cough). _

Chapter 6

_It's the Little Things that Matter_

Raven stared at the door in apprehension, they found an underground Mutagen Testing Facility according to the door, and Beast Boy stiffened beside her with untold tension in his bones. Raven's eyes travelled to her partner as he stepped in front of her, up to the door, he quietly checked the door by pulling the handle on it, locked.

That done them no good since the way they came was completely blocked and not an option. Musky scents assaulted Beast Boy's nose from the other side of the door, he backed up on reflex and glanced at Raven. "Can you get us to the surface with your magic?" he asked frantically. Raven opened her mouth to answer just as a large figure collided with the other side of the door.

"Yes," she whispered as the figure collided with the door once more, the door dented from the force exalted. "What's on the other side?" Raven asked quietly as she backed up a little bit more, Beast Boy looked at her and shook his head.

"_Them_. It reeks," he replied to her as another thump came from the door followed closely by three more thumps, the beasts were taking turns beating the door down. "We have to go," he said in a tone that allowed no questions. Raven nodded, began to chant her mantra while Beast Boy laid his hand on her shoulder, he watched as the door broke open enough for a furry arm and long claws to poke through. The arm swung wildly at them as a whole symphony of howls and growls echoed through the tunnel.

Beast Boy's body became tense in anticipation of a fight, seconds later the darkness consumed both them, Raven and Beast Boy floated in limbo consumed with her dark magic. Beast Boy closed his eyes as his senses became overwhelmed and lost in Raven's magical soul, he felt weightless, a slight chill assaulted his more than warm body heat, Raven's scent all around him, Midnight Ocean and jasmine, two of her most favorite things in the world.

Then the world came crashing back to him, he fell to his knees, gasped as the world filled his senses and the peace he found inside of Raven's soul magic left him, he inhaled the musky forest air around them. Raven looked at him in worry, kept her face straight to hide the worry away because there was many times in their career where she had to teleport her teammates and Beast Boy always took it the worst due to his sensitive senses.

Beast Boy could feel her concern for him wrap around him like a cocoon, it made him smile as he caught his breath. "Where are we?" he asked her knowing fully her magic could only teleport them set distances, especially since she was still worn out from the fight earlier.

"I don't know, somewhere in the woods" she told him in monotone.

"Duh," he told her before a grin caught on his face, "stay here for a moment." Beast Boy morphed into an eagle and took to the skies, Raven looked around the tall pine trees curiously after he left her eye sight. Raven decided that they were in the middle of nowhere, no signs of construction could be seen but a few miles away there was a cliff face of a nearby mountain.

Beast Boy returned five minutes later, morphed back into his human form and said, "The ranger tower I told you about is about ten miles east, away from this mountain. We can make it there by nightfall." Raven nodded before she started levitating towards the east, Beast Boy grabbed her wrist before she could leave.

"No, you need to conserve your power," he told her without a smile on his face, Raven looked at him with raised her eyebrows.

"Really, I can take care of myself," she argued, he shook his head in disagreement.

"I can't take on more than two of those beasts at one time; you can get us out of sticky situations easier than I can. We are in over our heads here," he argued back, raven looked at him as her eyebrows dropped, she hated to admit it but he was right, they needed to escape.

"What do you propose then?" she asked as she grounded herself. A smirk graced Beast Boy's face, his eyes sparkled, she knew that look, it was the look he gave off when he tried something new and was too excited for his own good.

"You, my lady, shall _ride_ to the tower!" he told her with a rising voice and arm movements, Raven's mouth dropped in surprise.

"Ride on _what,_ you?" Raven asked before a sarcastic laugh escaped her. Beast Boy grinned; looked straight into her eyes and her laughter halted abruptly as she realized he was dead serious. Her eyes descended to his feet and a blush spread across her cheeks, a light maroon color, she considered herself a fairly self-sufficient woman. Never once in her career did she have the need to ride on Beast Boy in any of his animal forms.

Sure she was carried a few times, but she never rode on anyone's back while conscious. She abruptly turned around, fixed her glare on a tree, and fiddled with her jeweled belt. Beast Boy felt the discomfort fill the air, through their link, and he almost regretted bringing it up but knew better than to take it back now. If Raven was to do something she was uncomfortable with then she needed straight facts that stacked against her stubborn nature, similar to the situation with the helicopter a few days beforehand.

"Rae," he whispered before walked up behind her, she turned around and looked up, there was no longer embarrassment in her eyes but fear. "What's the matter?" he asked in a softened voice. His hand lightly brushed her cheek, he knew the rules Raven had on physical contact, and this was a risky action. Raven lived on the edge and she didn't like having her personal space invaded for mushy feelings.

He expected a bolt of magic to strike his hand as it approached her cheek but no bolt came, he lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his calloused fingers and watched her eyes shut. She leaned to his touch and he heard a tree creak nearby from her magic misfiring, as Raven tried to let the emotions flow through her.

"Safely Feeling" was a goal she set up after they defeated Trigon, but she couldn't help her magic flying out of control as his fingers brushed her cheek, and the fear in her doubled before disappearing completely, in fear's place was timid, shyness, and uncertainty. Her heart sped up as he kept his hand on her cheek, then he let it drop, and disappointment filled her heart.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Beast Boy told her with certainty, and then Raven gave him a small smile to which Beast Boy gave a smile back. "Let's get going, daylight is burning," he suggested before he turned into an overly sized timber wolf, the wolf was huge which made Raven question whether she was riding on top of this beast or a horse, and just how did he make the wolf become that huge?

'_This is an ancestor to modern wolves, he lived in dinosaur times and hunted large prey,'_ Beast Boy explained to her through their mental link to her unspoken question. _'Climb on, hold onto my fur as tightly as possible, hook your legs underneath my hind legs, and lean forward. The further forward you are the better balance you will have on top of me,'_ he informed her.

Beast Boy's wolf form came up to her belly button while standing, she knew if anyone saw him in this form they would scream and run away in fear, because he was huge, his total length spanned up to seven feet long, not including his tail. Raven took a deep breath before moving up beside him, and he crouched down onto his stomach to give her better footing to climb on top.

Raven's hand lightly trailed down his back, his fur was extremely soft, fine, coarse, much like a short-haired dog, but the texture was drastically different from touching his cat form. Beast Boy stayed quiet as he allowed her to explore this form, she needed to be comfortable with him, and with riding on his back. Their survival depended on her comfort level.

Beast Boy craned his head to look at her as her hands lightly drifted through his fur, her hands wandered until they came up to his ears where she lightly stroked them. She smiled lightly, this felt intimate, petting him like this, even if it wasn't in his human form, and _riding_ on his back would make her feel things she's never experienced before. New feelings frightened her.

Raven lightly sighed to herself before she laid both hands on his back. Now or never, she hooked her leg over his back, and grimaced at how stretched out she became on top of him, she leaned back onto her butt, she gasped as she felt her thigh muscles stretch in ways she never needed before, and then a warm shiver chased up her spine as she followed his directions.

She hooked her legs underneath his hind legs the best she could, leaned forward, and felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest. Trees creaked around them as her magic discharged with emotional distress, _'You have to trust me,'_ she heard in her head as Beast Boy talked through their link.

"Easy for you to say," she hissed through her teeth as her hands found purchase in his fur on the back of his neck. She leaned forward, sighed, and with shaky breathes she thought, _'This isn't so bad, he's wider than the motorcycle we rode earlier, his muscles feel sturdy, the stretch is a little uncomfortable.' _

"Okay, don't go fast, please," she whispered insecurely and bit her lower lip until she felt warmth flood through their link. The warmth crawled up her spine, and she smiled as she felt a mixture of positive emotions flow through her, then Beast Boy stood up slowly, and Raven leaned to one side off balance before she pulled herself back to the center.

Beast Boy felt her thighs tighten their grip on him and a doggy smile came to his muzzle. _'Ready?'_ he asked her mentally.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied with a quivering voice, Beast Boy held back a laugh as he took his first step forward with Raven sliding to one side before correcting herself again. Beast Boy took another step, which balanced Raven in the opposite direction, bad, she corrected herself again, and then came the hind legs which were easier to balance on since most of her weight was settled on top of them. Her rump bounced lightly as he walked forward.

After a few minutes of walking very slowly confidence bloomed in Raven, she no longer slid to the same side that Beast Boy was stepping forward with, she learned quickly with his instructions to lean slightly in the opposite direction to compensate her weight with his center of gravity, and after ten minutes they were able to walk at a moderate speed around the clearing they arrived in earlier.

Raven laughed lightly as her face became a light maroon color, she found that laughing helped channel her emotions, and that the happiness and giddiness she felt from the riding expressed itself in laughter rather than bolts of magic firing out to cause harm to unsuspecting trees. She would never admit it to anyone but laughing made her feel better about herself, others, and the world.

'_I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but now comes the hard part," _He warned her.

"What hard part? I thought climbing up on your dense backside was the hardest part," she said aloud sarcastically, if anyone were to see this scene, then they would think Raven was seven different types of crazy.

"_Running, ten miles is hard to cover just walking, we have to make good time," _he explained to her. Raven stiffened on his back, immediately thought about jumping off, because moving around at a slow to moderate pace was fun, and easy, but running frightened her. _"It'll be okay, you just have to hold on with your legs more tightly and learn how to balance more quickly," _he reassured her.

Raven gulped as she tried to still her nerves, "Okay. Go slow, _please,"_ she pleaded, and Beast Boy could hear the fear in her voice.

"_Alright,"_ he replied to her, before he started walking towards the east, before slowly speeding up, and then he broke out into a light run which caused Raven to bounce on top of him uncomfortably. _"Squeeze tighter! Lean forward more!"_ he told her almost frantically as his head peered back at her, almost not watching where they were going. Raven followed his instructions immediately, she squeezed with her legs more, shifted her arms until they were underneath her, gripped his fur tighter, and leaned forward more pulling herself to the wolf's back completely.

Beast Boy could feel the difference as she stopped bouncing, glued to his back, and panicked. He ran at this speed for five minutes until he could feel her eyes open once more, and her grip loosen, _"Can I speed up?"_ he asked for the permission of his rider, since their speed depended entirely on their teamwork.

"Yes, but not much," Raven replied through the same mental link they had, then Raven felt his hind legs kick with renewed energy, so she pulled herself to him even more, and shut her eyes. She could feel her behind bobbing on his back once more, she knew that type of movement was common on a horse, but a wolf?

"_Push your legs against my hind legs, hook them, and find your balance. The bouncing will injure the both of us," _she heard Beast Boy tell her while her heart beat wildly as the wind whipped against her face. Her eyes remained close as she focused, she could feel her magic discharging randomly at the new discomfort but none of it struck Beast Boy or her.

Raven hooked her legs in various positions until she found the correct position; her legs were hooked next to the loose skin that connected to his sides and hind legs. Once she found her balance on top of him, her confidence bloomed as the bouncing stopped, and a huge smile spread across her face as she opened her eyes to see the forest around them whipping by.

Beast Boy felt her happiness from their success flow through their link, her happiness made him even happier, and he sped even more quickly across the trail he was following. Raven adjusted immediately, he felt her anger at no warning, but she was otherwise happy since the wind was in her hair, her cloak billowed behind them, and her third eye gem gleamed in the dying sunlight.

Raven broadcasted her joys through their link, unknowingly, she felt the thrill of speed, the joys of nature, the confidence of her newly found abilities, and the new found trust she had in Beast Boy. Fear was very low on the list of new emotions that coursed through her, no discharges of magic flew around them, but Garfield felt every emotion flow into him, and in turn it made him happy she was sharing, even if she wasn't aware of it.

For the first time in his life he was sharing the simplistic joys, feelings he gained from his animalistic side, and Raven felt what made Beast Boy the young man he was. They were simple emotions, feelings; things she would've never guessed existed such as joy from feeling sunlight or joy of seeing nature fly by. The small joys filled her heart as they rode in silence, and Beast Boy felt more complete than before as her riding adapted even better the longer they rode to the ranger tower.

The terrain they had to cover was rough, the trail they followed ended relatively abruptly, and this made Raven have to learn more balancing techniques as Beast Boy had to climb hills, steep rocks, or even descend heights. She had to learn how to balance from certain angles as he travelled the terrain, and Raven would ask questions as he travelled to learn how to better balance in certain situations.

Eventually, three hours after she first climbed onto him, they arrived at the park ranger tower. They broke into the empty tower without any remorse, Raven found the telephone, picked it up, and dialed Cyborg's personal number.

"Hello?" he answered on the other side.

"Cy, we need a pickup in the forest surrounding Jump City, we've encountered more beasts, and we're at…" she trailed off as she looked around the room. She found a paper that read, "Park ranger tower #18."

"Alright! Be right there Rae!" he told them hastily, Raven heard shuffling around.

"Oh, and Cyborg?" she called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Bring that flying deathtrap!" she hissed out, which made Beast Boy laugh behind her, he grabbed his stomach in pain since he couldn't believe she was requesting the Titan copter. They both hated it with a passion.

"The T-copter?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, _please_ hurry," she asked him with a grumpy tone, her legs and rump were sore from the three hours of riding on Beast Boy's ancestor wolf form.

"On my way," Cyborg said before the line went dead on the other end. Beast Boy simply sat down in the chair with a thump, chuckling at Raven. He was tired, the sun was going down, and it had been another long day for both of them. Raven sat down in a chair next to him and sighed in relief at not having to stand any longer.

Beast Boy looked at his Titan communicator, on the screen one simple word was blinking, "Jammed." It was the whole reason why they couldn't request back up in the first place, and now all they wanted was to go home, back to the Titan tower, back to normalcy, and nice warm hot food.

"Don't you find it odd that there is a signal jammer all the way out here?" Beast Boy asked her off handedly, and then he stared at the door they came through with paranoia flickering through his eyes. Raven looked at him before humming her agreement to his question; she could tell that Beast Boy didn't feel safe in the middle of the forest when so many animalistic enemies were about. She could see Beast Boy on a normal day in her mind, frolicking amongst the grass, trying to get her to participate in childish games.

Raven crawled on top of a cleared table, and crossed her legs to get some meditation in. "Keep me safe," she told him in monotone before she began levitating and chanting her mantra. Beast Boy didn't need to reply, he would keep her safe even if she asked him to hurt her, and he smiled lightly at that thought. He knew she was going into meditation to recover a portion of her powers back so she wouldn't be as exhausted if something came after them.

Beast Boy, on the contrary, knew more about Raven than any of the other Titans, and this was mostly due to him annoying her throughout the years when the others would give up. Raven was a stubborn, but not heartless, so after a few times of finding Beast Boy sleeping outside her door over the years, she began to simply let him into the room to talk with him.

At first it was odd and awkward, but then it became almost expected, if Raven was having an extremely bad day Beast Boy would show up to her isolation, and annoy her until she talked to him or threw him out a window. The conversation they would end up having wouldn't always be what was bothering her, and 90% of the time it wasn't, but the 10% of the time they truly bonded over emotional baggage.

Raven wholeheartedly expected Beast Boy to talk to her throughout her meditation, but after twenty minutes of not saying a word she opened her eyes to see Beast Boy standing at the window. The tower was circular by design, so the window design was circular as well, cinderblock came halfway up the wall of the room, and glass windows compromised the rest of the wall.

She remained levitating without chanting her mantra as she watched him silently walk around the tower. She pushed her empathy out towards him, held back a gasp when she couldn't feel his emotions or feelings, she could feel his _being_ on her empathy radar but it was a shell, as if the being was empty, and broadcasted nothing of its emotional status.

Her mind filled with questions on how he was able to avoid her empathy so efficiently, nothing over the years pointed towards Beast Boy having emotional conditioning well enough to not broadcast his emotions or thoughts to others, in fact he was the most well-known amongst her own emotions for broadcasting his emotions. Beast Boy sensed her stare a few moments later; he turned around to her and smiled sweetly at her.

"Tin man should be here by the end of the hour, try to get some more meditation in, eh?" Beast Boy suggested before morphing into a smaller wolf, he hopped up on the table beside her, and curled up underneath her. Raven looked down at him, he looked up at her, and her eyes searched for emotions in his eyes almost desperately, but she could only see the surface of them. His eyes sparkled with beauty, untold knowledge, and protection from anything that may come at her while she went under.

It was very becoming of a wolf, like himself, to have such powerful and beautiful eyes. Raven looked further down at his positioning, and noticed if she levitated down she would land between his front legs and back legs, her back would be pressed up against his fury stomach. She shook her head as her emotions flared with thoughts of _how_ that would feel, she didn't want to damage the tower more than they had already, and so with peaceful thoughts and her mantra she returned back to meditation.

Cyborg arrived at the tower a little past the end of the hour, he hovered above the tower since the dense forests around the tower didn't allow any landing zones for the helicopter, Beast Boy shook Raven from her meditation, and they walked out onto the outer patrol path of the tower. "Can you get us into the helicopter?" Beast Boy screamed towards her over the sound of the helicopter blades, Raven screamed her positive answer back before her magic engulfed them.

She lifted them into the helicopter and they floated in the cockpit for a few seconds. Beast Boy fell onto his feet after her powers let them go, and Raven stumbled unsteadily in the whirly bird before Beast Boy's supportive hands held her steady. He motioned for her to sit down in the passenger seats that were glued to the wall.

Cyborg waited until Raven sat down and buckled up, before flying off towards the Titan's Tower. Beast Boy on the other hand slowly walked his way up to the pilot compartment, patted Cyborg on the back, and grinned from ear to ear. The gesture was an untold "thank you," or "you're the man!" No other words or gestures were needed as he stumbled his way back to the passenger seats, and strapped himself in beside Raven.

The ride back to civilization was spent in silence as Raven closed her eyes, while Beast Boy looked all throughout the cockpit, lost in his thoughts; he decided that he would tell Raven later that he had the feeling that they were watched throughout their time in the ranger's tower. Watched, yet not attacked, the paranoia and worry gnawed in his stomach as they flew home.

After an hour of flying the trio finally landed down on the helicopter pad beside the tower, the power in the blades died down to a halt, and the door to the copter opened. Raven jumped out of the bird as quickly as possible, Beast Boy laughed at her before jumping out of the helicopter as well, he knew if Raven expressed her emotions as much as Starfire then right now she would be _kissing_ the ground in expressions of gratitude.

After the copter was locked down the trio made their way to the elevator, and once inside the elevator small talk came. "Not that I mind coming to pick you up, but why were you guys that deep into the forest anyways?" Cyborg asked with curiosity brimming from his voice.

Raven's monotone voice filled the elevator with explanations. "We were following a missing person's lead in the area since it was the most likely a good habitat for Adonis, we found this hunter's cabin out in the woods where the person went missing, and then we were attacked by a large group of….," Raven trailed off looking for the right word.

"Them," Beast Boy supplied, they weren't sure what to call the beasts just yet, and Raven fondly remembered Beast Boy calling them _were_wolves at one point.

"Yes, them, we found an underground passage in the cabin that lead to an underground testing facility," she told Cyborg while her eyes stared at the same spot, until her story raised questions she wanted answered, "Cyborg, why is there a testing facility underground, in the middle of the woods?" Raven said shaking her head.

"Uh," Cyborg stalled as he thought, after a minute of stalling the elevator dinged, and they were at the habitat level.

"Anyways, we encountered more of _them_ than we could handle so I transported us back to the surface, which happened to be in the middle of nowhere. Beast Boy took a look around and he found the tower we called you from," Raven finished her story with the same monotone voice, her voice displayed no emotion of the day's events, no anger, happiness, or sadness; but Beast Boy could feel her exhaustion.

"Yeah chrome dome, why were our communicators jammed _in the middle of the woods?" _Beast Boy asked using the same terminology Raven had, Beast Boy found it amusing when Raven gave him a odd look, and the trio walked forward towards the common room.

"To be honest, guys, I have no idea; we'll look into it more tomorrow, it's almost ten o' clock," Cyborg told them as they emerged into the common room. Robin and Starfire sat cuddled on the couch watching television until Robin, who upon realizing they were being watched, leaped away from Starfire with a red face.

Cyborg smirked evilly while Beast Boy gave a dopey grin that read, "I'm happy that you're happy and embarrassed." Perfect blackmail material, especially since the boy wonder and alien weren't an item yet. Raven simply huffed, went straight to the fridge, cabinets, and set to making herself dinner. A whole day of not eating could really take it out of a person, even if they were half demon.


	7. Ch 7: Recuperation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters I create. _

_Thank you __**Xaphrin and echosong258**__for reviewing last chapter! I continue to enjoy your support as I write on! Now, I just wish __**more people would review!**_

_This chapter has been proofread by the author, but the author wouldn't mind more beta's! (HACK, HACK, CAACHOO)_

_**Happy Mother's Day!**_

Chapter 7

_Recuperation_

The common room was active for thirty minutes after Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy arrived back home. The situation panned out much to Robin's favor, Beast Boy was tired from the long day he and Raven had, so Beast Boy explained what happened in their investigation to Robin after a lot of teasing at Robin's expense. Afterwards he claimed he was "hitting the sack," and left the room to the others.

The other Titans stared at the door he retreated behind, Robin turned to Raven who was making a kettle of tea and salad, and approached Raven curiously. He leaned against the counter beside her, "What's up with Beast Boy?" he asked digging for information, Beast Boy normally was one of the last Titans to leave the common room, even when tired. Raven shrugged and yawned; she was tired and beyond sore from her day of excitement.

Her legs felt like pudding, she felt like falling apart on spot because riding on Beast Boy's back was no easy task, but it does bring a smile to her face. _'It was enjoyable,'_ she thought to herself as Robin watched the smile warm her face, Robin blinked, Raven didn't do _random _smiles, she had random smirks of malicious intent.

"You okay?" he asked while straightening himself out from the counter.

"Yeah, just tired," Raven replied as the smile disappeared and her stoic exhaustion was evident, her stomach growled as if someone offended it, and Robin laughed.

"Alright then, get some rest, and tomorrow me and Cy will try to find background information on this underground facility," he told her before walking back to the couch. In 'Robin behavior' this translated to "_I see I'm not getting anything out of you tonight." _Starfire was no longer at the couch but floating around the kitchen near Raven.

"Friend Raven! You are 'the okay!'" the alien princess beamed and Raven gave her a small smile before nodding. Starfire was always a mixed bag for Raven, the alien princess "felt" too many things in a rapid succession, and the density of her emotions were always more vast than any human. Raven would get headaches if she stayed around Starfire too long because Starfire felt for three people at once, it was disorientating.

Raven liked to keep Starfire happy due to the simple fact that happiness was the easier emotion to process rather than sadness or disappointment. Starfire was capable of going from being happy to being sad in one second flat, which always took Raven for an emotional ride. The tea kettle whistled and Raven took it off the stove top, poured herself a mug of tea, and took her bowl of salad to the dinner table located near the giant lounging couch.

Dinner went by relatively quickly, Starfire made small talk with Raven to figure out how her day went, and Raven told her everything except the confessions inside the cabin and riding on Beast Boy's ancestral wolf for the first time. Raven kept those experiences to herself not because she was embarrassed of those experiences, but that Raven didn't feel emotionally adept enough to handle everybody else knowing those events yet, it was worse enough that Beast Boy could possibly run his mouth about them.

Raven blinked as she realized Beast Boy didn't tell Cyborg or Robin about their first ride together, or their consummation, he purposely left them out. _"Why?"_ she thought, from her understanding it was programmed into men to brag to other men when they accomplish something regarding relationships, so Raven filed the question away for later, it just didn't make sense.

Once she finished her meal she excused herself to her room, and Starfire followed her chatting away about her day at the grocery store with Robin. Cyborg and Robin wished her good night without looking away from the videogame they were engrossed in; this was normal nightly activities for the Titans, and Raven grew tired of her friend's eager desire to talk. "Star, we can do the, girly talking, tomorrow. Okay?" Raven turned to Starfire as they approached her door.

Starfire beamed at her proposal and hugged Raven, they didn't sit around and talk specifically girly stuff often, and Raven realized there was a high chance of her getting a pedicure or her hair braided tomorrow. Raven chased her discomfort of those activities away as Starfire dropped Raven from the hug.

"That would be most glorious friend Raven! We will start at Noon!" Starfire proclaimed before hovering back towards the common room, "Good night!" she called as she hovered backwards, waving. Raven let her words die in the hallway before she entered her room, sighed, and leaned against her door. Mud was caked upon every portion of her body, clothes, and she needed a shower before bed.

Raven quietly set about collecting her sleeping clothes, exited her room, and made her way to the shared restroom she had to share with Beast Boy. Restrooms in the tower were spread sporadically, there was only one around Beast Boy's and Raven's rooms, and there was one around Robin's and Starfire's rooms and one near Cyborg's quarters which resided on an entirely different floor than the other four.

Raven approached the restroom to find the door closed, she pressed her ear to the door to attempt to find life, but right as she went to press the door open, the door pulled open on its own accord to reveal Beast Boy. He was naked except for a towel wrapped around his waist, his shaggy hair weighed down with water, and streams of water dripped from his hair and trailed down his face to his chest. He looked down at Raven in surprise, looking much like a wet shaggy dog, and his body froze like a deer caught in the headlights.

Raven's eyes locked onto his chest, followed the streams of water, and then slowly roamed his body. They roamed until they rose up to his face, her eyes stopped on his eyes, they were reflecting light off of her own eyes, which made them sparkle lightly, and Raven felt her heart flutter as his warm breath tickled her hair.

Beast Boy's words rang in her mind, "_I want to be with you,"_ the words echoed in her mind, and made her heart flutter even faster as similar thoughts drifted through Beast Boy's mind. His mind was somewhere lost in the middle of exhaustion, and Raven, as he stood dead on his feet. "_I, want to be with you to, Garfield,"_ Raven thought to herself, knowing she was one of the only Titans to know his true first name. 

"All yours," he told her, his words broke the trance they were both under, and he yawned for at least five seconds afterwards, before shifting his body so that Raven could walk into the restroom. Raven's mind finally caught up to what he was referring to, blushed maroon, and quietly moved into the restroom. "Good Night Rae," he called to her before walking down the hallway.

The door remained open for a few more seconds before she replied, "Goodnight, Gar," she whispered before shutting the door.

Beast Boy quietly fled to his room, he could feel his blood boiling as the beast inside him wanted out, he knew The Beast only had two objectives, one, the beast was a highly territorial being, it wanted to gain territory and protect it, and two, it ran off instincts and was beyond paranoid, it wanted Raven in its immediate vicinity at all times and to claim her as a mate.

Beast Boy knew the beast didn't want sex, while sex is a primal desire and sometimes a need for various animals, sex wasn't good enough to claim mates because it was a physical act and nothing more. Beast Boy grinded his teeth as his door swooshed open for him, he walked into his half-restored room, his bed was beyond broken and was melted down in the incendiary trash disposal down in the basement. So he pulled out a Hammock he bought from Jump City's local sports and outdoors store.

He set up the hammock rather quickly by tying it to metal loops he installed in the room years ago, and once the hammock was secure enough, he wrapped his towel on his head and grabbed a ratty quilt he kept with him since he was a young teen. He collapsed into the hammock in exhaustion and his legs hung off the hammock, but didn't quite touch the ground, and the hammock held his weight perfectly as he laid diagonal in it.

The swaying allowed Beast Boy to relax as he battled the beast within him. He knew the Beast could understand him with primal communication, and sometimes even verbal communication, but it flashed him images of Raven, naked and showering, in attempts to sway the man. A growl erupted from his chest as he pushed himself to swing the hammock more and a headache developed as he sent an image back.

He sent an image of the Titan Tower; the tower was as safe as they could get with as many enemies that pursued them for locking them up, and security was high on the tower, so high that sometimes Beast Boy himself triggered the sensitive security by accident. Beast Boy felt the beast seemingly hum from within him as it replied with another image of Raven, except this time the image was of her getting attacked.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and tried to relax further, paranoia held no place in normal society but in the hero business it kept them alive. He couldn't count how many times Robin's paranoia saved them while fighting against Slade and his butler, Wintergreen, but Beast Boy questioned whether the beast was providing him useful habits or selfish desires.

He pegged all the images he received in the next hour as selfish desires, The beast was acting on primal instincts, what it saw was potential in Raven as a strong mate and wanted to seize the opportunity. Beast Boy rolled in his hammock in distress; the animal world and human world was different by leaps and bounds, in the wild, animals _take_ what they want or need and make others suffer, but in human world people showed respect, free will was highly respected and always desired.

Beast Boy knew it was wrong to simply take what he wanted from anyone. He was lucky to be in the hero business, and he chose to put his life in danger every day for the general populace, but the difference was that animals lead different lives because they live in harsher conditions; but even in controlled conditions they acted wild. Beast Boy knew it wasn't the environment that made them do what they did, their actions were due to their deeply ingrained instincts.

Two hours passed as Beast Boy battled the beast, it disallowed him sleep, and his exhausted body only wanted to shut down into sweet slumber, yet it twitched awake every time he got close to sleep. His heart would pound as he fought and argued with the beast inside him, and eventually Beast Boy gave up. He crawled out of his Hammock and walked about the tower after slipping on a pair of pants.

He walked the habitat level's hallways trying to find relief. The habitat level was a square by design, Beast Boy's room was in the farthest corner away from the elevator, stairs led up to the common room beside the elevator, and the habitat level had a hallway that was a looping square.

The hallway held doors to all of the Titan's quarters, except Cyborg's room, since his quarters were located on a different floor. Beast Boy was dead silent as he paced the hallway in the never ending loop, every time he passed Raven's room his moderate paced walk would turn into a crawl, and he eventually found himself sitting against the wall, in front of her door, tired.

Sleep overcame him after sitting for a few minutes, and his head lightly bobbed down against his chest, as his body slumped against the wall in exhaustion. Beast Boy was finally asleep in a position that the beast felt adequate enough to protect what he considered his. Beast Boy's last few thoughts were, _'This feels oddly familiar._'

Morning came quickly for Beast Boy, he regained consciousness from Starfire opening her door to use the restroom, and Beast Boy silently scurried back to his room. He luckily made it back to his room without anyone finding out about his sleeping spot, Beast Boy heaved a large sigh as he found a shirt to slip on, he was still exhausted since he only gained a few hours hours of sleep. It was five in the morning.

Beast Boy abandoned his room and went to the common room, located on the top floor of the tower, to start his day. He quietly went about making himself tofu eggs and coffee to wake himself up completely. He could feel the Beast's whisper in his mind but the beast no longer had leverage over him, the constant images as to why he should post out of Raven's door were ignored with the start of a new day.

Starfire walked into the common room once Beast Boy sat down to eat his meal, and she hummed a cheery tune as she approached him. "Good morning friend Beast!" Starfire told him before she went on to find her own breakfast, Beast Boy blinked, she shortened his name to just Beast and it surprised him, his heart throbbed in excitement.

"Mornin' Star," he drawled out before he went back to eating, the coffee was always plain, bitter, and strong in the Titan's tower and it was almost always on brew. The coffee was brewed bitter on purpose so that if they had to be active at any time of the day, the brewed, bitter, coffee could help revive their vitality. Starfire quietly went about making herself a tamaran delicacy as Beast Boy became lost to his thoughts.

The next to come through the door was the very person he was dreading to see today, Raven, she came in without greeting anybody and warmed up the pot of tea from the night before. She also put some bread in the toaster, got a mug ready for her tea, and once her small meal and mug was full she put it on a plate. She set her meal onto the same table Beast Boy was at, sat down, and Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at her.

"What?" she questioned as she noticed his staring.

"Nothing," he mumbled before getting up to put his plates and cup in the sink. He suddenly felt sleepy and excited, at the same time, now that Raven was in the room. Raven ignored his morning activities as if they were everyday occurrence, which wasn't far from the truth, because Beast Boy was never a big morning person, but he was a huge night person.

Beast Boy jumped onto the couch and turned the television on to the Jump City news channel, a curfew was now put on the outer city limits, near the forests, for an indefinite amount of time due to the Titan's investigation. The civilians were not allowed to be out and about past 8 o' clock at night, which was near sundown, and Beast Boy chuckled to himself. Civilians were allowed to drive home past 8 but all businesses on the outer limits were in compliance with the city, so even the businesses had to shut down at 8.

After Raven finished her breakfast, she moved to sit on the couch as well, and began to read a book to pass the time. They were waiting for Robin and Cyborg to wake up so they could get their assignments for the day. Beast Boy yawned as he leaned back on the couch, eventually he sprawled out on the couch and his face became slack in relaxation.

Raven looked over to him; he was asleep on the couch with the most peaceful look she had ever seen on a person. Before, Raven believed that the most peaceful look a person can have was when they died when they were happy, but Beast Boy put up a decent fight for that position in her mind. Her empathy subconsciously prodded Beast Boy's mind, only to feel him prod her back, and without her sensing any emotions.

She frowned slightly before prodding him intentionally, and more roughly, with her empathy, and this time he didn't prod back, but she got nothing from him. Beast Boy's ability to not broadcast his emotions bothered her, for the first time since she could remember there was an empty shell in her empathy, and that simple fact dug underneath her skin until she tried to pry into his emotions forcefully.

'_Let me in!'_ she hissed mentally towards him, she wasn't expecting a reply to her frustrated prodding but when one came it shocked her.

'_Rae,'_ she heard Beast Boy's voice echo through her mind, and he rolled over in his sleep after she received it. Raven blinked, he could still hear her mentally, and she thought his mysterious ability would fade as more time was put between his transformations into the beast. Was it him invading her thoughts, or was she invading his thoughts? What was happening? Raven returned to her book to try and avoid the questions, but they piled up inside her. The situation between her and Beast Boy perplexed her.

Two hours passed by as Beast Boy slept, Starfire cleaned and played with Silkie, and Beast Boy slept, and then finally Robin came into the room followed by Cyborg. Beast Boy stayed in his slumber until Raven shook him awake, the others didn't want to wake the green man since his reactions to simple things have been unpredictable lately. Robin stood in front of his team and cleared his voice.

"We have no information about the testing facility Raven and Beast Boy found, so I will go out to the police department and to the Library to try and dig up any information about it. In the meanwhile, Cyborg will try to dig up any information through the web," he told them, and then he looked at Beast Boy and Raven before continuing.

"I want Raven and Beast Boy to rest for the day. Starfire will come with me to dig up any information," he ordered and Raven wondered what he wasn't telling them. Starfire could read basic English, was he pairing himself with her to teach her more earthly ways? Or was it more personal? The memory of Starfire and Robin close to each other, on the couch, last night came to mind, Raven smirked.

"Alright, come on Star, it's going to be a long day dealing with the police department," Robin sighed out before turning around and walking to the common room. He skipped breakfast all together, which was normal for him to do since he hoarded protein bars like a nanny during the great depression.

"Yes friend Robin!" Starfire called out in happiness before hovering after him. Beast Boy shook his head, yawned, abruptly laid down on the couch again, and rolled over to where his back was facing Raven.

"Be good grass stain! I don't want to hear Raven throwing things around the room while I'm gone!" Cyborg yelled as he grinned from ear to ear, Raven shook her head before sighing, if they had the day off then she would make the most of it. She would meditate, read books of magic all day, _and_ spend the time she promised with Starfire.

"Yeah, yeah, go on grease monkey," Beast Boy called out and waved his hand in the air, He was tired and Raven could see his exhaustion.

'_Shouldn't he of gotten enough rest last night? He went to bed before I did!'_ she thought to herself as her gaze was stuck on Beast Boy. Her curiosity finally got the best of her once Cyborg left the room, _"Fess up! Why are you so tired?"_ she mentally sent to him. Beast Boy acted like he didn't hear her until he sat up with dark bags underneath his eyes.

"It's nothing," he said aloud before rearranging himself on the couch so that his head was beside her legs. He looked up at her curiously before shutting his eyes again. Raven blinked in surprise, he was hiding something by deflecting her question, and she wanted to know what. She wanted him to open up to her, but she didn't know how to make him without going out of her comfort zone.

A light blush colored her cheeks maroon as she let her hand gently brush his forehead, she cared for him, and she wanted him to know it. Beast Boy's eyes opened up and he peered up into her eyes, she could see the intense desire and _need_ in them, so she done the next logical thing, she stroked his hair and after a few seconds she pulled her hand back completely. Raven stared out the window as her face glared maroon, she was way out of her comfort zone.

Beast Boy knew that Raven acted outside of her comfort zone, but he didn't want her touch to stop, so he crawled forward and laid his head into her lap. Raven glared down to her lap and at his head, which seemingly leaped into her lap, and he pointed his head away from her stomach and towards the window she was staring out seconds ago. Raven was dressed in her usual leotard and cape, the position they were in was almost intimate. His cheek lay against the bare skin on her thighs, and Raven felt electricity coarse through her spin.

She watched as Beast Boy's eyes closed, his breathing evened out, and after ten minutes of her staring at him she slowly let one of her hands come down and stroke his hair. Her lips formed a small smile as she let her hand rest in his hair as he slept, and she slowly realized that nothing around them was exploding, or catching on fire, or creaking under unknown pressure. She let the emotion slowly settle in, and then she returned to the text she was reading with her other hand.

For the first time in a long while, Raven was happy, and nothing was blowing up from her flaring emotions. She could feel Beast Boy's emotions through their touch and the empty shell that was on her radar filled with slumbering emotions. She felt his peaceful happiness as he dreamt; she could feel the depth of the emotions rather than the power of the emotions, and she felt connected to him in a way she couldn't explain.

The duo stayed in that position for the remainder of the morning, Beast Boy slept while Raven read, and occasionally she ran her fingers through his hair. No one bothered them until noon arrived and Starfire returned to the tower, Beast Boy awoke to the common room doors opened, and he sat up beside Raven with a yawn escaping him. The action was so quick and concise that Raven lost her book progress from the sudden jolt on the couch.

"Friend Raven! Let us do the girl talk!" Starfire yelled out happily as she plopped down in between Beast Boy and Raven. Raven felt disappointment from her and Beast Boy's peaceful rest being interrupted, but she did agree to spending time with Starfire.

Beast Boy yawned again before saying, "You two have fun. I'm going to check on Cyborg." He excused himself faster than Raven could protest and she glared at his retreating back as he left.

'_Gee, thanks for suffering with me!'_ she hissed sarcastically through their mental link, and Raven heard Beast Boy laugh back at her through their mental link before disappearing into the staircase. Raven sighed, shook her head, and realized Starfire was talking to her, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" she apologized.

Beast Boy invited himself into Cyborg's computer area and sat down beside his best friend. Cyborg ignored his entrance until he pulled up a wheeled chair beside him. "Oh hey, what's up green bean?" Cyborg asked as he looked over to him.

"Nothing, the girls are talking about things I'd rather not hear about," Beast Boy explained before looking at the six monitors in front of them, each of them was executing a script, and only one monitor wasn't running a script. The non-scripting monitor was filled with bars and charts regarding the tower's security systems. "Any luck?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, it's as if the place never existed. I'm beginning to search for research groups that were centered on cures to deadly diseases humans gain from animals, and where those groups' origins are from," Cyborg told him. "I have a feeling that this facility isn't going to be on the grid anywhere, _except_ for the people who used the facility," he continued.

"So, you're looking for scientists?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, something along those lines," Cyborg replied as a monitor pinged for his attention, the script stopped running and Cyborg's attention was instantly glued to it. "Huh, it seems we found a group of researchers that disappeared five years ago in the Amazon Rain forest," he read aloud the results.

"Huh, why is that important? That's half way across the world," Beast Boy grumbled, leaned back, and scratched his head. He felt less exhausted after his nap on Raven's lap, and the nap put Beast Boy into a good mood. Cyborg hummed as he stopped a few searches on other monitors and redirected them to concentrate on the research group he found.

"I don't know, but it's the only group that big to disappear like that. Five people miraculously disappeared without a trace, sounds a little fishy to me, especially since private jets are popular these days," Cyborg told him as he rubbed his chin. Beast Boy held back a laugh as he watched his friend; once Cyborg became focused he would scratch himself in the most unpredictable manners, it was an old habit from his college days.

After five minutes of searching a name displayed on the screen that rung familiar with Beast Boy. "Mark Logan," Cyborg read the name, and Beast Boy's eyes widened while his breath hitched. His father showed up in the results. "It says that this man was the pioneer in the field, almost fifteen years ago, says here he suffered from a death on one of the Amazon's rivers with his wife," Cyborg continued reading aloud.

Beast Boy felt a twinge in his stomach as it twisted painfully, his father was a part of this association when he was alive? Memories of that unfortunate day flooded Beast Boy's mind, the Titans didn't know his full name since their secret identities were kept secret unless they wished to share it with their team. All of the Titans had no other family, their "secret identities" died long ago and their hidden identities were like past lives. All of the Titans were orphans, an accidental coincidence when they formed the team.

Raven suddenly phased through the floor and placed her hand on Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I need you for a minute," Raven told him in monotone, and then both Raven and Beast Boy disappeared through the floor. Cyborg looked over to where his friend was only moments ago and shook his head.

"I swear, it's only a matter of time for those two," his voice trailed off as another monitor pinged a result.


	8. Ch 8: Emotion

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters I create. _

_Thank you __**Wolvmbm, Purplepox63010, echosong258, The Cretin, Guardian of Night, and Mysterious Guest **__for reviewing last chapter! I continue to enjoy your support as I write on! Now, I just wish __**more people would review!**_

_This chapter has been proofread by the author, but the author wouldn't mind more beta's! (HACK, HACK, CAACHOO)_

Chapter 8

_Emotional - Breathe Electric_

Beast Boy was completely confused and offended that his father was once part of the association making the were-beasts. He knew that his father didn't achieve the goal he was working towards but Mark Logan used a secret prototype formula on his son, Beast Boy, to try and save his life from Sakuita. The virus that raged through Beast Boy's body so long ago died when he gained the ability to fight it off and morph.

Beast Boy's powers were the reasons why he never became sick when the rest of the Titans did, and his senses were heightened to extreme levels without any loss of his humane genes. What did his father have to do with that association fifteen years ago? Beast Boy felt sick to his stomach as he finally tuned into the situation going on around him.

Raven did nab him from Cyborg's clutches when she felt his distress. Beast Boy broadcasted his shock like a beacon in the sky, not knowing that Raven could pick it up from three floors above. Raven and Starfire were now talking in front of him about the silliest of things regarding earth customs. Halloween was in a week and a half and they were talking about the activities they enjoy doing on that night.

Beast Boy looked down at his left hand to see Raven holding it delicately and she squeezed his hand upon his noticing. Beast Boy wondered why Raven didn't let go, seeing as they were in front of Starfire, but his thoughts were lost as Starfire noticed him stirring.

"Friend Beast Boy! You have returned to the world of the living!" Starfire cheered before she flew off towards the kitchen, and Beast Boy gave Raven a bewildered look that explained his current emotional status; confused, then Starfire returned with a plate with a toasted cheese sandwich. "Here friend! Maybe this will lighten your spirits!" Starfire handed the plate to Beast Boy who pulled his hand from Raven's hands in order to hold the plate.

"Friend Raven said that food will help you come out of the 'trance of deep thought'!" Starfire explained. Beast Boy smiled, chuckled, and then looked down at the food. He wondered for how long he was in the trance and how long he ignored the two girls. He decided then that tonight he would give them his secret identity, he would marry his job and team because they were the most important people in his life.

"Aw, shucks," Beast Boy said mimicking a popular cartoon character, "Thanks Star, Rae." He thanked them before looking down at the toasted cheese sandwich, they were one of the easiest things to make and one of Starfire's most successful meals. He nibbled at the sandwich and listened to the lady's conversation, Starfire was droning on and on about Robin and to him it was crystal clear that her crush for the teen wonder was only getting stronger with time.

'_Have you teased her yet?'_ Beast Boy asked Raven mentally, whom abruptly glared at him before smiling nicely back at Starfire, and Starfire didn't notice their interaction one bit.

'_No, that would be rude,'_ Raven replied before her eyes widened, _'Don't you dare start teasing her about her emotions! You know how she is!'_ Beast Boy smirked before listening to Starfire continue talking about how Robin won't make the first move on her, and that she kept dropping subtle hints about her desires to Robin. Although her subtle hints were not subtle at all, they were obvious hints, but Robin just wouldn't give them time of day.

"Star, don't let Robin-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy hopping into the conversation.

"Star, Robin is a stubborn person, he fights bad guys day in and night out. He was raised by one of the toughest heroes in the world. _The Bat_ doesn't have any personal relationships known to anyone, and I suggest you shove Robin and make him see that _The Bat_ is a one man army. Robin has us, and we protect each other to the death if need be," Beast Boy told her before standing up to place his plate in the kitchen sink.

Raven's mouth dropped open as she watched Beast Boy retreat to the kitchen, Starfire watched him as well while scratching her chin, much like another metallic titan. Raven was thrown off completely by Beast Boy's speech, she wasn't expecting relationship advice from him with how he usually acts, and the minimal amounts of relationships he has had. In fact, many of the titans have had no relationships outside of work for a long time except the occasional friend.

For Cyborg, Sarah the prosthetic handicap teacher, for Raven, Dillian the goth kid, came to mind but the rest of the Titans only had work contacts and meta human friends. Starfire looked over to Raven before speaking again, "What do you think friend Raven?" Raven snapped back to reality from her thoughts and looked back at Starfire.

"I think," she stalled as she got her thoughts in order, "That he's right, Star. Robin is stubborn, and you will have to initiate the relationship to make him see color." Starfire's face lit up with new found determination, she floated up, and then flew off through an open window. Raven smiled to herself when Starfire became determined and when Starfire became determined either things happened or they burned.

Raven looked around for Beast Boy to see that he abandoned the common room and Raven was left all alone. Raven quietly walked back to her room, sat down on her bed, and began to meditate. After a few minutes she was levitating above her bed, she happily reviewed the events of the past few days and her lips formed a small smile as she spent her afternoon meditating.

Beast Boy went to the tower's gym to beat the tension out of his body. He ran for a complete hour on the treadmill before switching over to weights. All Titans needed to lift at least three hundred pounds to deal with the various villains who insist on beating down on them. Beast Boy could lift a few tons with his various animal forms, but his human form was barely past three hundred pounds, so he spent an hour just lifting weights before moving on to the Titan's indoor swimming pool.

Beast Boy stepped into the changing room to retrieve his swimming trunks, slipped them on, and returned to the pool to begin his swimming exercise. Beast Boy loved the water almost as much as he loved the forest or the sky. The water soothed his aches, fears, and worries as he swam laps, and Beast Boy lost track of time as he swam. Evening crept up on the tower and Raven found him lounging in the pool, his skin becoming pruned and his eyes shut.

Raven quietly sat down on one of the benches beside the pool and watched him. Beast Boy leaned against the edge of the pool at peace with himself, and Raven briefly wondered what his distress from earlier was about. "What happened earlier?" her voice echoed from the walls of their indoor swimming facility.

Beast Boy remained silent for a few minutes, and Raven was about to ask the question again thinking he was ignoring her, but he replied, "My father's name popped up in Cyborg's research of that facility." He pulled himself out of the pool afterwards and began to dry himself off. Raven knew better than to ask about family ties in the Titans, her own father tried to kill them not to long ago, and no one discussed heritage unless absolutely necessary.

Raven waited for him to dress in the changing room, when he came out he motioned for her to take the lead, and She lead the way to the elevator with her head full of questions. "_How can we talk mentally? Why can't I feel your emotions unless I'm touching you? Who is your father and what does he have to do with that facility? How do I feel for you without blowing something up?" _she thought to herself.

She led him to the common room and he went about making himself something to eat again. Raven leaned against the counter, gathered her thoughts into words, and said, "How can we-" The common room doors opened, Robin and Starfire walked in, and Raven abruptly shut up because the question she was fixing to ask was beyond personal.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at Robin expectantly, to which he shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing but dead ends, sorry," he apologized as if dead ends meant the end of their case. Beast Boy shook his head and sat down at the table with a salad and a few eggs.

"No worries dude, maybe Cy will find something," Beast Boy told him. Robin smiled, plopped down in front of the television, and turned it to the news. Naturally they would watch some movie to tide them over to dinner but Robin was eager to listen to the news today. The news channels and the police scanners were two of the things the boy wonder let play in the background constantly while he lounged about.

"Raven, it's your turn to make dinner tonight," Robin called out to her, and Raven sighed because making dinner always aggravated her. Starfire would hover over her, ask various things about recipes, and even try to help make the dinner with her or correct her. Raven was mostly a vegetarian, much like Beast Boy, due to her strict upbringing in the temples of Azarath, and because demons naturally have a taste for blood and meat. So being a vegetarian helped ease the unnatural cravings Raven had, however, that didn't stop her from cooking dinner for the rest of the group once or twice a week.

She quietly went about preparing a pot of spaghetti for the Titans. Raven was one of the Titans with enough patience to make spaghetti, and the boys usually made something meat orientated such as Roast Beef, Stew, or something tofu related in Beast Boy's case. Raven sighed as she absentmindedly assembled the spaghetti, began to combine the required items, and then Starfire hovered over to Raven to begin asking questions about the recipe.

Starfire learned by asking questions and nobody on the team seemed to mind answering question after question for the alien. Cyborg entered the common room as the last ingredient to the spaghetti finished cooking and Robin perked up at his entrance. "Find anything?" Robin asked eagerly and Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah man! I found a group of scientists that disappeared five years ago and a geneticist that pioneered cures for animal-based deadly diseases. This same geneticist funded the research and, I think, built the testing facility BB and Rae found," Cyborg revealed to them. What Cyborg didn't tell them was how many official channels and unofficial channels he hacked to get that information. "But, I'm not certain the financial crumb trail I found really built the research facility," Cyborg finished.

"Good work Cy! I found nothing in the library or with the police, and I have a feeling that this place is privately owned," Robin gave his thoughts on the matter and Cyborg nodded in agreement. "After dinner I want you to look into privately owned property in the Park, and tomorrow the team will scout this place out," Robin planned as he collected a plate.

Raven stepped back from the pot of spaghetti to make room for Robin. He eagerly filled his plate up with tomato sauce, noodles, and meatballs, and then retreated to the dinner table with his bounty. The rest of the Titans fell in behind Robin, Starfire got mustard with hers, Cyborg got an abundance of meatballs, and Beast Boy only piled noodles and sauce on his plate and they all sat down at the table. Raven was the last to sit down, and coincidentally, she was the first one to take a bite.

Small talk erupted amongst the table, Cyborg teased Robin about his alone time with Starfire, then Starfire told Cyborg of her day with Robin, and Raven watched the interaction while eating slowly. Raven was a silent eater under normal circumstances. She learned to eat slowly so that she wouldn't finish thirty minutes before the others, but after five minutes her eyes landed on the other silent person at the table.

Beast Boy picked at his food with only mild interest, he'd eaten a salad earlier so he wasn't too hungry, but he would take a bite every few minutes just to keep up appearances. Raven noticed that he looked distracted, distant, perhaps by his thoughts. Finally after a half hour everyone was done with their meals and Beast Boy caught their attention before they could leave their chairs.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Beast Boy caught their attention, and the four other Titans looked at him with interest. Robin's face slackened with interest thinking that Beast Boy was finally going to tell them what was bothering him lately. Raven could feel the emotional turmoil that trifled through Beast Boy, Cyborg's train of thought the most unique thinking that his friend was finally announcing Raven as his girlfriend.

After ten seconds of silence Starfire spoke up. "Friend Beast Boy! What is it you must tell us?" Starfire asked before floating up into the air and she maneuvered herself until she was floating near him. Beast Boy looked up from his half eaten dinner, looked around at all of them one by one, and they knew that whatever he was going to say next was important because he gathered their undivided attention.

"I, I don't know where to begin," he spluttered out.

"The beginning, preferably," Robin provided.

"My name is Garfield Mark Logan," Beast Boy told them, and then he stayed silent for a minute to let it sink he. He watched their faces for reactions, Cyborg's eyes instantly grew wide as he recognized the name out of his most recent search results, but he stayed quiet out of respect. Robin raised an eyebrow while Raven stared at him.

"Garfield, huh?" Starfire became confused, "I thought your name was Beast Boy."

"Yes Star, my name is Beast Boy, but my birth name is Garfield. Garfield is the name my mother and father gave me when I was born," he explained.

Air escaped Starfire's mouth in realization, "Oooh!" Robin, on the other hand, looked conflicted for a minute. The Titans were super heroes and as such they kept their real identities a secret for good reasons. Sometimes heroes became villains under the right circumstances, and real identities came in handy when trying to blend back into society. He sighed as he let his shoulders drop in defeat, his team has been together for five years and yet they have never once returned to their previous identities.

Robin realized that they were no longer the people they were before they were heroes, there was no going back for them, and even in their old age they would be hunted by their enemies. "My name is Dick Grayson," Robin gave his team his full name, he trusted his team as his family, and now there was no use in hiding something he no longer needed to hide behind.

Starfire looked at him and giggled, "Dick?"

Raven looked at him before a smirk came to her face, "Dick?"

Cyborg billowed out laughing. "Dick, Grayson!"

"Hey! At least I'm not a fat orange spaghetti eating cat!" Robin called out before he pointed towards Beast Boy. All the Titans erupted in laughter as a smile came to Raven's face.

"Rachel Roth," Raven whispered, and everyone looked at her with a shocked face. It wasn't every day that Raven decided to open up and share her past with them.

"Victor Stone," Cyborg told them a few seconds after Raven.

"Koriand'r," Starfire told them and completed the cycle. Everyone smiled at each other upon feeling a new level of comradeship, and Beast Boy then decided to finally drop the ball.

"Cyborg, my father was the pioneer you mentioned, Mark Logan. He done his research to save people, and ultimately to save me," Beast Boy confessed and stood up suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He knew that meant his father funded the underground facility to research animals without any government interference, or without any government gaining an unfair advantage on any cure they may develop.

Beast Boy pushed his chair up to the table and set his plate in the sink. Then he walked to the elevator and punched the button to the habitat level. Beast Boy was stopped from entering the elevator by Robin's hand grasping his shoulder and Beast Boy looked back to find a worried look on his leader's face. "I just need some time alone," Beast Boy told him to avoid any further questions, then he boarded the elevator and the doors closed before anyone else could say anything else.

Robin sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. This revelation added a personal twist to their mission and there was no telling what they were going to find tomorrow. Raven phased through the floor silently and appeared in front of Beast Boy's door before the elevator even reached the habitat level.

Beast Boy approached her skittishly by walking outside of arm's length from her, his eyes avoided hers as she tried to search him for emotion, and he was an empty shell in her empathy radar again. Raven heard the questions swirling around in her mind again and she made up her mind. "Gar," she spoke his name and he looked up at her.

"Rae," he whispered softly as he thought about her, he said he wanted to be alone in the common room, but Raven still came to him. Her hand slowly inched forward and she wrapped her hand around his delicately, as if petting a wild animal. Beast Boy's emotions flooded into her mind and Raven gasped at the intensity of them, regret, fear, sadness, and uncertainty. They all swirled around in a whirlpool of their own creation inside her mind.

Raven was stunned, her mind tried to catch up, to process the overload, and then she tried to figure out what to do to comfort him. She took a step towards him, as if he were a scared animal, and he took a step back out of reflex, but he grasped their connected hands lightly.

"Rae," he repeated with a tired voice. Raven covered the few steps between them, wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggled her head underneath his chin and heard his heart speed up. She was mimicking the only comfort she'd ever known, and coincidentally the comfort was from Beast Boy, who hugged her after her first love betrayal.

"It'll be okay," she whispered knowing his sensitive hearing could pick up her softest mumbling. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her after ten seconds of being brain dead and Raven could feel his emotions lighten as a new unreadable emotion played the field. For the first time in a long time, Beast Boy felt warmth race up his spine, the Beast purred in content and urged him to take it further.

Beast Boy accepted the Beast's advice and let his arms drop from Raven's sides. He grabbed her hands gently, opened the door to his dorm quarters and lead her inside. She followed him without any fight and their emotions flared to each other through their mental link. Beast Boy fell down horizontally in his hammock, and then tugged on Raven's hand. She remained standing and stared at him in confusion.

'_Come, lay down,'_ she heard him say through their mental link. She could feel his longing for her, comfort, and rest. He wanted to be closer than before, Beast Boy wanted intimacy, and Raven gulped as her mind raced. She achieved what she wanted by comforting him, but lying together in bed made her feel like their relationship was accelerating too quickly.

Beast Boy tugged her hand again and she fell forward into the hammock. His arms caught her, Raven felt her body sink into the Hammock and push against his. There isn't much room in a hammock unless the hammock was designed for more than one person, and Beast Boy's Hammock was a double to accommodate his large size, but the size easily fit Raven as well.

Raven let him pull her close and her head came to lay underneath his chin. Raven wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself the rest of the way against him. This experience was completely new for her and was the first time anyone ever held her for more than a few seconds. She shut her eyes in emotional overload and tried to calm her racing heart, only to find electricity racing up her spine, and then his voice echoed through her head again.

"_Shhh, calm down, this is all I want," _Beast Boy told her mentally. Her own conscious pushed against his ruefully and her heart began to beat slower. Raven listened to Beast Boy's heart beat against her ear, the speed was significantly slower than hers, and a stress relieving sigh escaped him as his eyes slid shut.

"You must have questions?" he asked her. Raven blinked and looked up to his closed eyes. They reopened a second later and sparkled in the low light conditions of his room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked curiously.

"You were interrupted earlier," he answered as his eyes found her lips, Raven watched as his lips twitched and her heart twisted in her chest in excitement. Raven felt a new level of desire building in her as she watched his lips. The new experiences were too overwhelming as a light bulb blew up in nearby, his arms tightened around her and he whispered words of comfort.

"How can I hear you in my head? Why can't I feel your emotions unless we're touching?" she asked, these were the two things that drove her the most crazy, and they were like empty spaces in her powers. Beast Boy hummed as his eyes rose to her eyes, and his lips curled into a smile.

"I don't know Rae. Most animals don't have emotions and others have the ability to form some type of telepathy with their pack mates," Beast Boy explained. "However the telepathy part hasn't been proven by science just yet," he continued and Raven felt her head spin as he spoke. She gently laid her head down on his chest and shut her eyes as the world spun around.

"So the Beast inside you is making this possible?" she asked from her delicate position.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied while his free arm lightly stroked her hair. Raven sighed in content at the feeling of his stroking and She remembered her explanation as to what the Beast was. She gave the explanation long ago when Adonis first became a beast. The beast was the desires, needs, instincts that wasn't expressed in Beast Boy's everyday life.

Raven let herself relax in his arms as her world spun and she realized after a few minutes that they were swaying back and forth. "Gar?" she tried to catch his attention.

"Yes?" he replied before stroking her hair again.

"I'm scared," she admitted to him, she trusted him with her life but feared him with her emotions at the same time.

"Of what?" he asked as she shifted in his arms so that their heads were at the same level.

"Of emotions," she replied as her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips. "I'm scared of what I feel for you," she told him knowing full well her emotions can cause earthquakes if they became too intense, having a romantic relationship was a flight risk for her and she knew it.

"Don't be," he assured her before leaning his face forward. Their noses touched lightly and Raven felt butterflies fly around in her stomach. "You are the strongest person I know," he reassured her again, and then he kissed her. The kiss was soft and quick, as if he was testing the waters, and Raven found that she had no time to react as froze upon feeling his lips on hers.

He smiled lightly and pulled his face away. He didn't want to rush their relationship to quickly, or push her into corners she was uncomfortable with, and Beast Boy wasn't expecting her response to be so explosive. Her lips darted forward quickly and found purchase on his own lips. He felt her emotions and tension level press against his mind as she pulled them closer together.

The lights went out completely as Beast Boy's last light bulb blew up and his mind finally caught up to the sensations. He kissed back fully and pulled her against him. He pushed against her pressure in his mind and felt her emotions bloom into full blown happiness. Raven pulled back for a moment and took a breath before pressing her lips back against his.

This went on in the dark for about five minutes until both of them pulled apart out of breath. Raven panted as she looked up into the eyes that now glowed in the dark and her mind raced to catch up to what happened. The emotions she felt were the most intense emotions she could remember outside of hateful emotions surrounding Trigon.

Nothing else exploded except the light bulbs, Raven was beyond shocked as Beast Boy kissed her forehead and pulled her head down into his chest with a yawn. "That felt nice," he commented. "Thank you for turning off the lights," he joked as Raven snuggled against his chest now comfortable with the situation.

Raven hummed back in agreement because she didn't trust her voice after tonight's events that still had her emotions spiraling. She could feel Beast Boy's presence all around her, even in her mind, and his presence relaxed her more than she cared to realize.

"Don't leave me tonight," Raven heard Beast Boy whisper.


	9. Ch 9: Flat on the Floor

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters I create. _

_Thank you __**Wolvmbm, echosong258, Guardian of Night, The Mysterious Guest, and ThekingsDaughter**__for reviewing last chapter! I continue to enjoy your support as I write on! Now, I just wish __**more people would review!**_

_**Dear thekingsdaughter, **__I am very flattered you think that my story is the best story you read thus far! Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update, and please make a account so I can reply to you properly! : )_

_This chapter has been proofread by the author, and the author has given up on gaining beta's._

Chapter 9

_Flat on the Floor - Nickelback_

Raven woke up before dawn and no light penetrated the room, except for the dying levels of moon light flowing in through Beast Boy's window. Raven looked around with her mind in a lazy haze, she tried to remember how she got here, and she subconsciously snuggled into the warmth of Beast Boy's side and sighed happily. _"This feels nice,"_ she decided before closing her eyes again.

Ten minutes later she opened her eyes again as she remembered the night before, then she looked at Beast Boy's peaceful face and felt his arms securely around her. Raven gasped and pulled away from him, but didn't leave the hammock. _"I slept with him!"_ she realized, her eyes traveled his body in the dim light conditions and she felt the hungry desire return. He was a _good looking_ specimen of man.

Raven shook her head in dismissal and slid her body back against his. It wasn't often that she woke up in someone else's arms, and if anyone asked her how it felt, then she would deny it ever happened, but she couldn't deny that she hasn't slept better in years. She felt safe in his arms, and she couldn't identify why exactly she felt safe in the arms of her teammate. Her eyes trailed around the room curiously and she took in the differences she could notice compared to his room a few days ago, Beast Boy's room was barren since his 'accident', and oddly he wasn't restocking the room with video game paraphilia like Raven expected.

Beast Boy stirred ten minutes later and glared at the door. "The sun isn't even up yet, ughh!" he moaned out as he shifted beside her in the Hammock. "Good morning Rae," he mumbled and smiled at her, she could see his eyes twinkling in the low light and Raven's breath hitched in her throat and disallowed her to talk. "Robin is about to open the door to get me up, you may want to pha-" he trailed off as he felt her weight disappear from the Hammock.

Beast Boy chuckled and shook his head. Ten seconds later Robin knocked on the door, and yelled, "Get up Garfield! It's time to go snooping!" Robin punched in the key code to Beast Boy's room, the door slid open and light flooded into the room.

"Ughh, dude! It's bright!" Beast Boy complained as he shielded his eyes, Robin smirked before turning on the lights in his room and then crossed his arms, the smirk remained, and after twenty seconds of watching Beast Boy begin moving he left the room. Usually Beast Boy was the hardest to get moving on planned missions during the wee hours of the morning and Robin didn't expect Beast Boy to already be awake, so Robin picked up the water gun he sat in the hallway beforehand and returned to the common room.

Thirty minutes later the entire team was boarded on the Titan copter and Robin briefed them on the way, "Beast Boy, I want you to scout the area try to find another way into the facility. Raven, Starfire, I want you two to return to the cabin and search it for clues. Don't go to the facility through the hidden passage, it's too dangerous."

"In the meantime Cyborg and I are going to talk with the park rangers and find a safe place to land the helicopter, it can't be in the air all day, and we need Cyborg to be on his A-game," he explained as to what the rest of the team was going to be doing. Everyone confirmed that they heard his orders in their own unique way; Raven and Starfire replied verbally, Beast Boy simply nodded and Cyborg yelled from the cockpit.

"We're almost over tower #18! Are you ready B?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled back, stood up from his seat, and wobbled unsteadily to the side hatch. Robin slid it open, Beast Boy looked out it and gulped as he saw the tower three hundred yards below. Beast Boy sighed before looking over to Robin, "The things I do for justice," he said aloud before shaking his head. Robin opened his mouth to berate him for stalling but Beast Boy leaped out of the helicopter before the first word came out.

Beast Boy fell freely for a few seconds before he morphed into a hawk, his wings opened wide and they caught the air immediately. Beast Boy soared away from the helicopter and towards the tower.

Robin smiled as he watched him, then he shut the door to the helicopter and shouted, "Cy! Let's get to that cabin!" The Titan copter flew for thirty minutes before they reached the clearing with the cabin and as they approached the cabin Robin sat in the secondary pilot's seat. Robin frowned at the scene in front of the helicopter, smoke billowed from the embers of what use to be the cabin, and he told Cyborg to bring the copter to a still not far from the smoke.

He got up from the co-pilot seat, then opened the cockpit door and yelled out orders, "Raven! Starfire! The cabin has been burned to the ground; go see what you can find out!" Raven phased through the helicopter's floor while Starfire flew out of the side door of the helicopter, the two ladies found each other in midair and then Raven took the lead. They flew down to the ground together and landed in front of the smoking embers of a once great hunter's cabin.

"It's gone, they're covering their tracks," Raven said aloud and Starfire could hear the anger in Raven's voice, but somehow her voice kept its monotone nature.

"It would seem so friend Raven," Starfire replied, "Where is the door of hiding friend Beast Boy spoke of?" Raven looked down into the basement, or what use to be the basement, now there was only a bunch of rubble and scorched planks in the hole under the house. She could see the metal pieces of the cabinet Beast Boy found and where the tunnel was located.

Raven walked around until she was standing on top of the tunnel and said aloud, "It's here." She encased the rubble in front of the entrance with her dark magic before flinging it away from the entrance to the tunnel, and then Raven grit her teeth at the damage dealt to the tunnel. The tunnel was collapsed completely, the support beams that held the tunnel up were gone and the tunnel was condemned.

"This tunnel is collapsed," Raven told her team through the earpiece radio they use on every mission.

Robin's voice cut in on the frequency and he asked, "Scope out the tunnel, did they collapse it completely or do we just have to move some rubble?" Raven didn't bother replying, she started her mythical chant and a few seconds later a dark raven flew out from her shadow and disappeared into the rubble. Starfire stood watch over her friend protectively as she astral projected.

Minutes passed until Raven returned, she came back with a jolt, shook her head, and immediately started talking into her earpiece, "The tunnel is no longer a tunnel." Robin cursed from the other side of the radio.

"Alright, fly back up to the helicopter, Cyborg is talking with the park rangers right now about setting us up with a landing zone and a cabin to stay in," Robin ordered.

"Wait, we're staying here?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Yes, we're not leaving until we figure out what we're up against," Robin replied over the radio, "Robin out." Raven let a hiss of air escape through her teeth as she glared up at the hovering helicopter, she hated being away from her sanctuary, her room, for several nights and meditating in new places always put her on edge.

Raven and Starfire re-entered the copter the same way they exited and Cyborg gained altitude once they were safely secured to their seats. Raven listened as Cyborg bickered with the head park ranger about where to land for twenty minutes, then the ranger gave them a spot, and Raven learned that the spot was in a field in the middle of nowhere and beside a cabin.

"Yes, yes sir, alright, see you there in thirty minutes," Cyborg spoke respectfully to the ranger, but once the line went dead Cyborg growled angrily. "That dang old man shacked us up in the mountains! The cabin is so far away from our mission site!" Cyborg complained as he directed the helicopter.

Robin all but yelled back, "What do you mean? Where did he put us?"

"Fifty miles away, Man! We've passed at least ten good landing spots on the way to that campfire!" Cyborg whined as his eyes watched another cabin pass by underneath them, and then he sighed.

"It's their land Cy, they're the only ones who can authorize our landing and stay," Robin explained while adjusting his eye mask, but Cyborg just shook his head and sighed again.

"I know man, it's just that they could've given us a place closer to the burned down cabin, but they didn't," Cyborg replied, but Robin didn't reply and instead watched the trees fly by underneath them from the co-pilot window. They dropped the subject as they traveled and thirty minutes passed in silence before they were being flagged down by a man wearing a bright yellow security vest and an old western cowboy hat.

Cyborg steadied the air vehicle before lowering into the clearing near the man. The titan copter landed smoothly with five military grade stick legs, and the helicopter was similar to a transformer one might see from popular media. The helicopter is able to sprout airbags capable of holding its weight so that it could land on water and also stopped anyone except the team from piloting it.

Robin opened the co-pilot door as the copter died down and the rest of the passengers prepared to embark. The head park ranger waved at them while he walked towards the helicopter and Robin called out to him, "Ranger Dean!" Dean Whitman was a dashing old fellow that the Titans had the pleasure of working with several times over the years, he was the head ranger of the park and he oversaw all happenings of the park.

He wore a cowboy hat every time the Titans worked with him. He kept his facial hair trimmed short and the hair on his head trailed to his neck. Silver strands of hair randomly poked out from his five o' clock shadow and his long brown hair. He wore the standard park ranger outfit which included a thick leather jacket, blue jeans, thick hiking boots, and a heavy duty flashlight strapped to his side at all times along with a simple six-chambered revolver.

"Robin! Cyborg! Raven! Starfire! It's a pleasure to see you!" Dean called out as he offered a hand to them as they escaped the grounded air craft, Starfire was the only one to accept his offered hand and if only to be polite to the aging man. "What brings you to my humble abode?" he asked before focusing squarely on Robin and holding his hand out to him.

"Well, we're chasing after a criminal, like our previous hunts, and we believe he is kidnapping people from the edges of your forest," Robin explained before shaking the man's hand, Dean held Robin's hand tightly and smiled smugly back. This was a show of respect and strength.

"I see. I heard about those girls going missing, such a shame," Dean replied as he let his arms drop to his side. "Hey, I got you guys a cabin set up right over here," Dean told them as he pointed towards the wooden structure about fifty yards away and said, "I'll show you around." Dean took off towards the cabin before the titans could say anything else, and the team had to walk briskly to catch up.

Robin looked back at Cyborg suspiciously and raised his eyebrows slightly. The team knew this gesture well; Robin was uneasy and uncomfortable with Dean's eagerness, and then Robin turned back and ran after Dean until he caught up to him. "Can you tell us anything about the kidnappings?" Robin asked as they walked towards the cabin.

"Nay, I'm afraid not, they're out of my jurisdiction," Dean explained before smiling that smug smile at Robin again. "Besides, that's your job, not mine" he continued as they reached the cabin and Robin let the subject drop as Dean unlocked the front door to the cabin. The door opened to a mighty impressive three room cabin.

Robin blinked as his jaw dropped at the Cabin, there was an impressive lounging, kitchen, and dining room mixed all into one room. Off to one corner of the cabin was the restroom with a shower, tub, toilet, and sink. The last room was the bedroom with a queen sized bed in it and Robin realized that Dean set the team up in a honeymoon cabin. This cabin wasn't designed to hold five people.

"Dean, can you get us a different cabin?" Robin asked as he tried to keep his voice under control which was difficult to do once he saw the hearts pinned up around the place from a recent honeymoon.

"I'm afraid not," Dean told them before sliding the key into Robin's hand, "I'm completely booked for the next few weeks. Fall brings the folks in like no other!" he exclaimed happily before smiling with his teeth, and then Dean moved from the doorway to stand outside. "Now you kids have fun now! Good luck finding them girls!" he cheered before disappearing down the steps of the cabin's porch. Dean was in his truck and driving down a wild and unused road before Robin could protest again.

Robin sighed from the deepest part of his chest. "Okay guys, you heard Dean, we will just have to make the most out of this-" Robin trailed off as he walked into the cabin and stared at the only bed in the cabin. Cyborg mimicked Robin with the sigh before walking to the fridge, and then Starfire giggled at Robin's expression and came to stand beside him.

Raven shook her head as she looked at the bear pelt in front of the fireplace. _'I wonder how Beast Boy will feel about this place,'_ she thought to herself and a few seconds later she plopped down into the recliner that was near the fireplace.

"The fridge is stocked!" Cyborg called out from the kitchen portion of the living area but Robin didn't respond as he still stared at the only bed in the cabin, and Starfire waved her hand in front of his face. Cyborg came to the fireplace with a soda pop and a bag of chips.

"The team that hunts together, lays together," Raven teased Robin once his eyes finally moved to Starfire's. Robin glared at her while his eyes twitched uncontrollably, and Cyborg laughed as he plopped down onto the love seat couch and dug into the chips he found.

"Good one Rae!" Cyborg howled while Robin fumed, and then he turned away and walked out onto the porch. "Do you think he's mad?" Cyborg asked her.

"Nah," Raven replied before clicking the button on her earpiece radio. "Garfield, come in, can you hear me?" she asked. Static echoed on the other end before Beast Boy's voice cut into the frequency.

"Yeah, I can hear you, what's up?" he asked as wind mixed in with his voice on the radio, and the combination of his voice and wind took Raven a few seconds to realize what he said.

"We're set up in a cabin fifty miles away from the cabin we found two days ago. Can you get to us?" she asked him.

"Which direction from the other cabin?" he asked and the wind violently cut through the earpiece. Raven came to the conclusion that he was probably in the mountains near their cabin.

Cyborg cut into the conversation before Raven could reply, "We had to travel north east from the other cabin."

"Okay, see you guys later tonight," he told them. The entire team knew what he was doing, looking around for clues and answers in the surrounding landscape.

"Beast Boy," Robin's voice cut through the transmission, "Be careful."

"Yeah, sure," Beast Boy said through the radio, "BB out."

Night descended upon the small cabin within a few hours and several more hours were spent in the darkness without any sign of Beast Boy. Beast Boy was late and the team was beginning to worry in their own unique ways. Raven sat down on the rocking chair out on the porch to wait for their lost teammate. Robin walked out and stood in front of the steps that led up to the cabin, and said, "You look like the prairie wife waiting for her husband to come home." Raven looked at him as if he grew another head and inhaled air quickly.

"Really Robin? What does Starfire look like when you two are sharing a bed?" Raven asked and teased at the same time, to which Robin's cheeks turned pink and he scratched the back of us head. "Well?"

"Uh…forget I ever said anything," he replied embarrassed. "We should build a fire, it's getting chilly in the cabin," Robin commented before he descended the stairs to find the log pile that most cabins have. Beast Boy landed in front of the steps, morphed into his human form, and walked up the steps in silence with a scowl on his face.

Beast Boy disappeared into the Cabin and Raven got up to follow, but she stopped as her boots squeaked on the wood underneath her. Beast Boy's footsteps were covered in water, and Raven shook her head in disbelief before opening the door to a scene that made her question Beast Boy's sanity. He was angrily rummaging through the refrigerator and pulling out ingredients to make a sandwich. After a minute the sandwich was assembled and he downed it in the matter of seconds.

The angry scowl on his face didn't disappear as he slid down to the tiled kitchen floor, and leaned back against a cabinet. Raven felt the raw emotion flowing from him, anger, possessiveness, worry, anxiety, and rage; Beast Boy was a boiling pot of emotions and they were boiling over. Robin walked into the room carrying a few logs and he dropped them at the doorway upon seeing Beast Boy sitting on the kitchen's floor angry.

Robin jogged up to him but Raven's arm shot out and kept him from going any closer, Robin looked at her in confusion until he looked closer at Beast Boy. He was soaking wet, claws were out, with an angry scowl and his entire body tensing and un-tensing. Raven could see the hair of his inner beast growing and disappearing in the matter of a second, whatever happened caused him a lot of distress.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked with concerned and fact gathering voice. Raven shook her head at him before turning to fully face Robin.

"Leave him be for now," Raven advised as her head began to pound from the onslaught of emotions. Robin's eyes looked to hers briefly before he nodded and went back to making a fire. Raven turned around to Beast Boy, sighed, then walked to the small bathroom the team had to share, retrieved the biggest towel she could find and returned to Beast Boy.

Raven kneeled down next to Beast Boy and felt the team's eyes on the two of them. Cyborg was curious, Robin was worried, Starfire was eagerly watching and waiting, it seemed that Beast Boy and Raven was the Titan's entertainment for tonight. Raven held the towel in her hands and was uncertain where to begin, Beast Boy was beyond out of his normal perception of reality and she knew he was prone to lashing out when this stressed.

Raven decided the safest place was a non-lethal spot, his shoulder blade; so she gently pressed the towel to his shoulder. His hands shot up and grabbed her wrist as the towel pressed against him, and a low threatening growl emitted from his chest as his eyes searched hers. Raven's eyes were glued to her wrist.

Cyborg held Robin back from interfering with their interaction while Starfire hovered nearby the men, and Raven didn't want them to see this side of Beast Boy. She didn't want anyone to see the animalistic side of him because that side didn't fit in with his normally happy self. Her eyes traveled up to his carefully and in them she saw him, the dark side, the beast taunted her more demonic nature with every aggressive action it took against her.

A glass exploded nearby as Raven's chaotic nature flared dangerously in reaction to Beast Boy's animalistic nature. Her eyes flared red as she stared into Beast Boy's eyes, then his hands loosened on her wrist, then dropped to his lap and he shut his eyes. He inhaled shakily before exhaling just as shakily, the words that flowed from his throat spoke of the anger he was experiencing, "They're everywhere."

Raven pulled away from him when he let go, inhaled and exhaled similarly, and then went back to running the towel over his chest and arms. When she pulled the towel back it was marred with blood and she realized he was injured but was healing slowly. Robin stepped forward, kneeled beside him, and spoke "What do you mean?"

"We're in the middle of their territory. I didn't find the facility but," Beast Boy explained but a hiss escaped him due to Raven touching a raw spot, "This place is infested." Starfire floated over to them with a med kit, set it beside Raven, and floated lower beside Robin.

"Well then we gotta leave man!" Cyborg yelled before running to the door.

"Star, go with him," Robin commanded a second later, "Don't let him get hurt." Starfire flew off without another word and left Robin with the unpredictable duo. Raven took in Beast Boy's condition with a more critical eye, pulled up his shirt, ignored the hiss that escaped him and raked her eyes across his chest. Minor lacerations (cuts) littered his body along with a few deeper gorges along his back and Raven grit her teeth at the injuries.

Beast Boy, true to his word, would heal over night from the injuries. His enhanced healing was a gift he received when the Beast awakened in him and it was a gift Beast Boy wasn't too keen on having. Beast Boy grabbed her hands and pushed them away, he didn't want to be bandaged and he made it clear to her that he didn't want to be babied over. Raven's nose lifted then twitched in irritation at Beast Boy's attitude, and her eyes filled with red completely.

Beast Boy looked into her eyes then his pupils disappeared too as his eyes adapted into the beast's eyes, and his lip pulled up into a snarl. A low growl echoed from his chest and bounced around the cabin while Raven's hands filled with dark magic, wind whipped around the room from Raven's magic flaring as the duo glared at each other and battled their wills against each other.

"Guys," Robin called to them while opening his palms in their direction, he took a step towards them and stopped when both Raven's and Beast Boy's heads snapped to his direction. They glared at him and Robin shrunk back feeling as if he was intruding on something he shouldn't step towards. Cyborg and Starfire returned to the room at this moment.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Cyborg asked from the doorway with Starfire not far behind him, Robin shook his head and backed away slowly until he was by the fireplace.

"Nothing, leave them be," Robin told them with a wavering voice, he knew better than to get between two chaotic and unpredictable monsters, even if they were his teammates and heroes. Cyborg shook his head before plopping down in one of the two recliners, Starfire floated down into Robin's lap.

"The 'fuel pump', as friend Cyborg calls it, is missing," Starfire told him innocently and Robin blushed before glaring at Cyborg. He had a feeling Cyborg put this whole idea into her head after finding out the Titan's helicopter wouldn't start. Cyborg laughed to his self and tried to put his back to the kitchen because even those not sensitive to mystic energies could feel the battle of wills happening only a yard away.

Raven stubbornly yanked Beast Boy's shirt off, threw it in a corner and glared at him with no remorse. He was injured and in her mind she would take care of him, whether he liked it or not. Beast Boy growled at her, pulled away from her, and moved to stand up. He didn't care who she was, he wasn't going to accept a mother hen fussing over his wounds; that type of stuff happened enough in his past.

Raven grabbed his foot as he went to stand and he fell onto the kitchen floor face first, rolled over, and Raven straddled his lap before he could protest. Raven was quick with her hands as she poured rubbing alcohol onto a giant cotton swab and pulled it against the lacerations on his chest. Beast Boy howled angrily, pushed against her in rage, and tried to slide away but Raven tightened her grip on his lap with her thighs.

They fought on the kitchen floor for a minute until Beast Boy gave up; his head hit the floor as an exasperated sigh filled the kitchen and Raven won the battle of wills. His hands stayed grasped on Raven's knees as she cleaned his wounds with rubbing alcohol and the cabin was silent as the others listened to Raven tend to Beast Boy with utmost care, it wasn't abnormal for Raven to take care of Beast Boy, but it was abnormal for them to bicker as much when he needed his wounds wrapped.

Minutes passed in silence as she took care of his front side. Beast Boy's eyes slid shut which caught Raven's attention, then seconds later they reopened to reveal the green depths of his pupils, and Raven's eyes responded to the changes, the blood red color faded from her eyes and her purple pupils returned. "You know I hate the smell of rubbing alcohol," Beast Boy told her as their eyes locked.

Raven remained silent as she patched his front side with gauze pads, then she traced her fingers over his chest, and lost herself to thoughts. Beast Boy remained silent as well and let her have her moment of peace. "Flip over," Raven commanded and slid off his lap. Beast Boy complied with no qualms, he was too tired to fight her any longer and he only wanted this over with.

"I'm going to need a bath after this," he complained as he rolled over and Raven didn't like that he was lying on his new bandages, but she stayed silent about the whole ordeal because in her mind beggars can't be choosers. She tended to the deeper lacerations on his back with more gentle strokes; the cuts weren't extremely serious due to Beast Boy's enhanced healing, but if left alone they could bring down a human being.

Raven's fingers traced his back almost intimately once she was done patching him up, and a small blush traveled across her face as she shamelessly let her hands travel down his sides and back, and then up to his shoulder blades. Then she pulled her hands away, as if she touched fire, once she realized that she was feeling up Beast Boy. Raven quickly went back to assembling the unused materials back into the med kit to avoid the embarrassment.

Beast Boy stretched, yawned, and sat up once he was done getting patched up. His legs were relatively unscathed since his upper body took the brunt of the attack. Robin walked in on their serenity, hopped up on the counter, and clamped his hands together. "Well guys, we're here for the long haul, the helicopter was sabotaged," he revealed to the duo.

Raven looked at him skeptically, stood up from her spot beside Beast Boy, then placed the med kit on the counter and said, "Well, isn't that wonderful." Her voice leaked sarcasm like a rattle snake leaked venom and Beast Boy yawned again as he stood up, he was spent from his day of scouting.

"Beast Boy, what happened out there today?" Robin asked as his attention squared onto the green changeling. Beast Boy walked out to the fireplace without saying a word, collapsed onto the bear pelt, and pulled his legs cross-legged. After the team sat down around him he began his story.

"I scouted the first few hours without any useful results. It was ridiculous, their scent was everywhere. Every one of them has a unique scent, similar to humans, but amplified and musky. The scents were never alone either; they travel in packs, so sometimes it gets confusing to follow just one scent," Beast Boy narrated as Robin started the fire behind him.

"After I received your call around midday, I picked up on a familiar scent, Adonis, and he was trailing a pack of _them._ I followed him in hopes that I could understand his motives, but when I finally caught up to him he was fighting another beast. Surrounding Adonis and the other Beast was the pack mates, all females, and they kept their distance to avoid interfering with the fight," Beast Boy yawned as he fought his exhaustion off.

He continued his narration once Robin sat down on the love seat with Starfire, "Adonis dominated the head honcho of the pack easily, Adonis!" Beast Boy lost his words as his eyes unfocused; "He forced his dominance upon this poor sap, I watched as the alpha male morphed back into his human form, beaten, bloodied, and whimpered in front of Adonis. I'm not sure what happened but Adonis took control of the pack and they found me spying on them."

"What happened then?" Robin asked once Beast Boy fell quiet.

"I ran, I ran so far away, but I couldn't get away! Eventually I was cornered against the edge of a cliff and I fought Adonis with _the beast._ We fought briefly, but then I fell off the cliff, and into the river below. I was knocked out once I hit the water, and I guess the river took me. I woke up when the sun went down, and got to work finding you guys," Beast Boy ended his story with a conflicting look on his face.

"It's a good thing I fell into the water, or else he would've been able to scent track me back to you guys," Beast Boy explained to them and looked to each of them individually, then looked at Raven. "Sorry I acted like an ass, I was mad at myself, I was stupid for being caught out," Beast Boy apologized to her. Raven blinked, it wasn't outside of Beast Boy's vocabulary or behavior to apologize often for his behavior or pranks, but for some reason this time she felt that he was sincere in his apology.

"Alright Guys, we're setting up a night watch schedule," Robin cut in before Raven could accept his apology to explain their next few nights on the mission, "Cyborg, you take the first four hours, Raven, you take the next four hours, then the rest of us will get up, and Raven can rest for the next four hours before we start our day around ten a.m."

"What about you, Star, and Green Bean? You guys aren't going to take a watch?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Starfire and I will take watch the following night so that you and Raven can get an uninterrupted night of rest," Robin explained. Everyone nodded their heads in understanding at how their next couple of nights would go, and then Cyborg got up from his recliner, rummaged around the cabin, and returned with a trivia card game. Raven stared at her metallic friend as she realized there were still quite a few hours before their first watch.


End file.
